


Big Fat Collection Of Oneshots (MASTER-POST)

by FeederMercury



Series: Big Fat Collection Of Oneshots [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental weight gain, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Animal Traits, Baker Brian May, Bakery, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brian May Weight Gain, Button Popping, Camera Man Brian May, Chef Roger Taylor, Chubby, Chubby Brian May, Chubby Roger Taylor, Clothing Kink, Comfort, Cooking, Cooking Show, Cuddling, Deer, Deer Alternate Universe, Deer Queen, Deer Queen AU, Dessert & Sweets, Dom!Brian May, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Dominant Brian May, Eating, Embarrassment, F/M, Fetish, Force-Feeding, Forced Feeding, Freddie Mercury Weight Gain, Gaining, Half-Dog, Half-Dog Roger Taylor, Half-Human, Half-animal, Human Brian May, John Deacon Weight Gain, Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Outgrowing, Outgrowing Clothes, Petplay, Prostitute, Prostitute Roger Taylor, Prostitutes, Punishment, Real People as Fictional Characters, Roger Taylor Weight Gain, Rogerina - Freeform, Rogerina Taylor - Freeform, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Short & Sweet, Slow Burn, Soda, Stuffed, Stuffing, Sub Roger Taylor, Sub!Roger Taylor, Sugar Baby, Sugar Baby Roger Taylor, Sugar Baby!Roger Taylor, Sugar Daddy Brian May, Sugar Daddy!Brian May, Tails, Thighs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, Winter Weight Gain, based on a prompt, feedee, feeder, feederism, force fed, gainer, jimercury, oneshots, soda bloating, unintentional weight gain, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/pseuds/FeederMercury
Summary: A place for when I feel like writing short or long-ish Queen weight gain fanfics not long enough to be full fanfics. All chapters will be titled based on the story and most won't be more than one chapter unless specified, and tags will be updated as I write. This will not be updated on a schedule, just whenever I feel like it. Content within the fic will be in the title, as you know what you're gonna get so you can enjoy it and choose from your main kinks/which character will be the main focus of the WG, unintentional or intentional. C stands for Content.(this is the masterpost, please read each of these fics individually by clicking the link that guides you to each individual fic)





	1. Glossary/Index

**Author's Note:**

> The version of Queen I am using in this story are fictional, not to be associated with the real members of Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of each oneshot and what it contains. Unfinished as there will be chapters added on all the time.

_**Chapters:** _

_2.Checkmate._

_3.Baked Goods._

_4.Spoiled Brat_

_5.Puppy Love_

_6.Oh, Deer!_

_7.Roger's Delicious Kitchen_

 

Checkmate _:_

Character mainly affected/focused on:Brian May

Kinks:

Bloating, soda bloating. bloating, teasing

Word Count:

1,523 Words

Main Pairing:

Maylor  
  
Baked Goods:

Character mainly affected/focused on:Roger Taylor

Kinks:

Roger Taylor weight gain, weight gain, bloating, unintentional weight gain, growing out of clothing, feeding.

Word Count:

1,395 Words

Main Pairing:

Maylor

  
  
Spoiled Brat:

Character mainly affected/focused on:Roger Taylor

Kinks:  
Roger Taylor Weight Gain, bloating, stuffing, feeding, growing out of clothes, prostitute Roger Taylor, somewhat unintentional weight gain, praise, forced feeding, punishment, sugar daddy/sugar baby, dom/sub

Word Count:

7,291 Words

Main Pairing:

Maylor

  
Puppy Love:

Character mainly affected/focused on:Roger Taylor

Kinks:

Roger Taylor weight gain, weight gain, bloating, unintentional weight gain, growing out of clothing, feeding, half-animals

Warning:

Alternate-Universe where Roger is half dog, and Brian is a human. **_This is not zoophilia, Roger is 95% human._**

Word Count:

6,328 Words

Main Pairing:

Maylor

  
  
Oh, Deer!:

Character mainly affected/focused on:Roger Taylor, Brian May, John Deacon, Freddie Mercury

Kinks:

weight gain, bloating, unintentional weight gain, half animals

Word Count:

5,045 Words

Main Pairing:

Implied Jimercury

Roger's Delicious Kitchen  _:_

Character mainly affected/focused on:Roger Taylor

Kinks:

Bloating, R weight gain, unintentional wg, feeding, button popping, growing out of clothes

Word Count:

1,553 Words

Main Pairing:

Maylor

 


	2. Checkmate. (C:Soda bloating/Brian May bloating)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger compete in a game of Chess where the punishment for having a piece taken, is drinking soda.  
> (based on a prompt.)

Brian and Roger were fairly competitive.

The two would spend hours on tour battling over Scrabble or, even worse, Monopoly. Their weekends at home wouldn't be any different, as they were on the couch, as usual, playing a game. Brian's turn to choose the game was last weekend, and the game Roger has picked for this week was the one he was best at: Chess. The game of Chess went right over Brian's head which was a surprise to everyone seeing how intelligent he was.

Roger's favorite game was this, and that means he spent way too much time practicing and becoming the best at it to beat all of his friends and family. The two normally had prizes such as a back rub, a blowjob, and who gets to cook dinner for the winner and other desirable things but tonight they decided they'd change it up. Whoever got a piece removed from the deck has to drink a certain amount of soda depending on how important the piece on the board is. Luckily for Roger, Brian didn't often drink soda, and on top of that Brian also sucked at Chess.

When they sat down, Brian seemed pretty confident in himself and his awful chess skills, even bragging a bit that his piled soda bottles would all be going to his companion. Roger, however, wasn't concerned. The two both had piled high Coke and Pepsi containers, a few six-packs and a couple of two-liters to suit their game. When they began, Roger on white and Brian on black, the intensity in the room was strong as the two rival's stared at the board.

Roger made the first move, simply sliding his pawn forward with a casual grin. Brian returned the move. The pair continued to coast pawns until Brian's farthest pawn was caught by Rogers'. 

"I'll take that," Roger grinned devilishly as he snatched his black pawn, placing it to the side of their carpet as they were criss-cross on the floor. "and you'll take that!" He grabbed a small can of coke, handing it to Brian to which he took it with a determined glance. He cracked the drink open, getting nearly halfway through before he tipped the container downwards with a distressed look from the carbonation biting his throat. 

"Brian, that's about good, it's just a pawn." 

They continued, moving pawns left and right before Brian's hand landed on his knight, which he called 'Horse', and suspiciously moved it to one of Roger's loose pawns. He was attempting to read his expression as he did this, but nothing came of it as the drummer simply drank the rest of Brian's unfinished can without an issue. 

"Fine, I see how you're playing!" Brian sneered, a strong-minded look on his face as Roger giggled, shrugging.

"I don't know what you could be talking about, Bri!" He claimed sneakily, crossing his arms. Brian gave him a sideways glance, feeling himself hiccup lightly from drinking the soda so fast while also being unused to drinking soda.

Roger began to shuffle the pieces, their moves coming up seemingly empty as they placed for a few more times. A pawn here, a bishop there. It only came to a head when Roger began to move his queen. This made Brian nervous, as whoever's king or queen was removed had to chug one of the two-liters. Roger said nothing about this, and it seemed he forgot about the move.

Brian's rooks were both taken in two turns, resulting in him being made to drink two cans of soda. The act took him a good minute as he felt himself begin to hiccup, jolting him slightly. He sat back for a minute, two cans still in hand as he took a moment to settle his stomach.

Brian struggled to keep his burps down, not wanting to be rude. Roger giggled as he watched his struggle to drink the rest of both cans, giving a large belch to finish off. He threw the cans triumphantly, giving a drunken smile to which Roger nodded with pride.

The game continued, though occasionally interrupted by Brian's hand jolting from hiccups or burps, followed by a quiet " _Sorry."_ Brian was knocking back soda's in small amounts like a champion, as was Roger but at a less elevated rate.

Roger's pieces compared to Brian's were almost nothing, while the carpet was littered with black chess pieces. When the pieces were left to both kings, queens, a few pawns, and only Roger's rook the two knew who was going to be drinking a two-liter unless a miracle happened.

Brian sat back for a moment, putting his hands over his bloated stomach and sighed. Roger tried not to stare, but when it was  _that_ obvious, how couldn't he? Brian's cheeks were red, and his shirt was riding up slightly which only made for a better sight.

"We can stop, Bri," Roger coaxed, placing a hand slowly on his belly which was aching. Brian inhaled sharply from the touch, and leaned his head back for a moment before shaking it. "you're sure?"

Brian merely nodded.

Although it was evident he would lose, he decided he wanted to finish the game to attempt to beat Roger at his best game. He pushed back onto the carpet, pulling himself forward and placed his hands on his knees for support. Every hiccup and burp was jostling his already full belly, making it worse each time.

Roger thought about going easy on his boyfriend, but in second thought he decided he'd like to see if he could see it through. Once Brian placed himself in a vulnerable spot, Roger decided it would be the perfect time to snatch his king in a check-mate. However, in an attempt to give him a chance, he went for the queen that was even more vulnerable.

Once he took his queen, Brian groaned as he set the black piece besides the board. Roger looked genuinely apologetic as he raised one of the twenty-four-ounce soda's to his lips and began drinking. He finished the bottle as fast as he could, setting his head into the seat of the chair behind him with a long moan, trying to keep his belches and hiccups to himself. His hand traveled to his middle where he now felt harder, but still soft as the drinks were still liquid. The thought of how round he looked didn't quite cross his mind, just that his pants were beginning to dig into his belly and it wasn't very pleasant.

His energy towards the game was diminishing as Roger took more unimportant pieces from him such as the pawns, which only required him to take a few sips. When it was inevitable for Roger to avoid his king and queen, he gave Brian a sorrowful look as he told him, "Checkmate." and took his king.

He knew he'd been defeated, and took the defeat whole-heartedly. Brian sat back for a moment, collecting himself before reaching for the two-liter, pulling it into his lap as close to him as he could before undoing the cap and beginning to drink. This took him the longest, nearly twenty minutes, but he did finish it with Roger's encouragement.

When Brian was done with the drink, he was beyond the word full. His belly was now very round and warm to the touch. He sat back, alternating between hiccups and burps that rustled his stuffed gut and caused him to murmur in discomfort. Roger was giggling the whole time, sitting in front of him with a pleased grin. He continuously pressed down on his boyfriend's abdomen, pushing gently to get a reaction of his partner lazily smacking his hand away as he forced a hiccup out of him.

"Fuck-" He hiccuped roughly. "off."

Roger flicked his shirt, giggling. "Your shirt, Bri," He pointed at the hem of his shirt that was riding up, exposing a bit of his belly. "don't think that's gonna fit for at least a while."

Brian's face went bright red as he pulled his shirt over his torso without success, being forced to hold one hand over his belly while the other pulled the clothing over him. Roger continued, kissing and poking at his boyfriend's waist to his humiliation. No matter how much he hated how Roger was teasing him, and how much discomfort he was in from his expanded, soda-bloated stomach, he sort of enjoyed it.

Roger sat next to him, placing his hand over Brian's middle and began to rub circles to relieve some of the pressure, only resulting in more burps and hiccups that came miserably.

They decided next week, the stakes would be higher with even bigger soda bottles, and the game would be Brian's best. As they agreed, they shook on it and immediately after, Roger jumped on Brian's lap in enthusiasm to which he, still full as ever, keened pitifully.

Brian wasn't sure if he wanted to lose again, and face this consequence or see Roger go through his fate. He knew whichever it landed on, he would be content, but for now he needed to sooth his belly ache.

 


	3. Baked Goods (C:General Feeding, Growing Out Of Clothes, Unintentional WG/Roger Taylor Weight Gain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has always been quite thin until he meets Brian, a baker.

Roger had always been quite thin.

He enjoyed going on runs and working out occasionally and had been either in the average or below average weight for his short frame most of his life. He didn't mind, in fact, his weight never crossed his mind as drumming and his daily walks mostly took care of any junk he might have consumed within the week.

Roger, however, had recently met a boy named Brian who was a cook at a local bakery. The two hit it off so well they were together nearly every day, Roger rubbing his friend's back after a long day at work or listening to his rants about sugar powder this, angry customer that. It wasn't soon before the two became much more than friends, taking it into the bedroom followed by moving in together after nearly three months of planning and preparing, just to make sure they were ready.

When Brian moved in, he began to experiment a bit more with treats that he'd bring to Roger to try. Roger, having a bit of a sweet tooth, gobbled up every treat Brian gave to him with a smile. Each time, the baker would give a nervous look and ask, "Is it bad? You can tell me, Rog." His treats were absolutely delicious, and he was glad Brian could confide in him with these things. The baked goods were beginning to appear more and more in the bakery itself, as when Roger would give a more than excellent review he knew it was worth letting the public try it as well.

After Brian got off work, Roger began to expect a gift to be in his hand for him to taste-test as nearly every day now it was getting evident Brian was making more experimental desserts than ones on the menu beforehand. Roger's favorite, that he began to ask for when his boyfriend left for work, was a devil's food cake donut with coconut on the top. Each time he'd ask, Brian would grin with pleasure and say, "Coming up!" as he walked out the door.

The treats were delicious, and Roger enjoyed each and every one of them, but along with the heavy meals Brian would also be making for the two when he got off work the pounds were quickly making their way onto the drummer's waistline. It began somewhat slow as his body needed to process what was happening, as he'd never eaten so much sugar in one week in his whole life, but once it caught wind of the calories and sugar he was consuming every day and night it was apparent the treats was packing on weight.

Brian was the first to notice after giving Roger yet another treat after work, this one from the menu that he hadn't tried yet. As he ate, Brian noticed the way his face was beginning to look a bit rounder and the way his shirt was just a bit smaller than the week before. He didn't think anything of it, as he was eating a lot of baked goods lately. In fact, he found himself somewhat proud that Roger enjoyed his baking that much that it was beginning to show.

By the following week, Roger had gone from thin to a bit pudgier. His face was much softer, with round cheeks and a slight double chin and a small, soft belly good for cuddling. He either didn't notice or didn't mind, as it wasn't that big of a gain. For his height, it wouldn't be long before he was pretty chubby if he kept eating like this. Most of the weight seemed to go to his face and hips, the small rest going to his fluffy tummy. Brian certainly didn't mind this at all, his thin frame compared to Roger's plump one was making it obvious that he was certainly the baker's boyfriend, and he was more than well fed.

On the couch one day, Roger and Brian were cuddling and watching a TV show together. The baker's hands were running over his boyfriend's newly soft body, a small smirk on his face from his good work with his baked goods. The drummer, looking down to Brian's hand, asked: "Do you think I've put on weight?" 

He wasn't sure what to reply, so he simply shook his head. Roger didn't seem convinced, as at this point it was quite noticeable. 

"You and your bloody baking." Roger cursed with a smile, putting his hand over his cheeks to feel how plush they had gotten. His boyfriend merely put his hands on his cuddly belly, giving a little squeeze.

"I'm taking that as a compliment, and you carry it well! It's cute." 

Roger looked over his body, his thicker thighs slightly straining his jeans and his belly poking slightly out of his shirt. He didn't dislike it, it was just unusual for him to have a bit of chub on him. Brian sat up, drifting his hand under his boyfriend's soft jawline. 

"Are you okay with that?" Brian asked, somewhat concerned. "I don't have to bring you anymore-"

"No, I want you to." Interrupted Roger, a grin on his appearance. "I like your baking," He glanced down at his body. "obviously."

The two didn't discuss further, merely sitting there for a moment more kissing each other lovingly. From then on, they didn't mention much of Roger's weight unless he needed something, such as new pants from most of the weight traveling to his lower half, or needed help such as receiving a belly rub from being overly-stuffed.

The day Brian walked in the door after work to find Roger in the bedroom, struggling to pull his pants over his thighs, he almost burst into flames. Roger was bright red and huffing with his back to the bed, straining to yank his jeans up. When he saw Brian, he gave up and sighed, exhausted.

"I need new jeans."

Brian could see that. In his hands, ironically, was a bag of experimental treats he'd made for Roger. He held the bag up with a shy smile, and Roger returned the smile with a long sigh, placing his hand out to get the bag. The baker shuffled forward with glee, placing the sack of donuts into his partner's hand to which he sat up, the zipper of his jeans completely unzippable under his growing belly. When he began to eat, he sighed heavily through his mouth with donut still inside, Brian telling him to shut his mouth as he was being gross.

"This is worth getting fat, Bri." Roger mentioned as he chewed, taking in more bites before he was even finished with the last one. Brian went red as he told him this, nodding excitedly. The extra pounds looked great on him, and eventually, the weight settled nicely on his belly and hips. He had gone from thinner than Brian, to chubby in the matter of only a couple of weeks from all of the fattening treats his boyfriend gave him. When his shirts would begin to ride up, he wouldn't try and pull them down as he knew it would drive Brian insane if he didn't, and he was right.

Occasionally after a few bites of cakes or donuts, followed by a heavy meal cooked by Brian, he would get him to rub his full belly which drove the baker up the wall. The best days were the ones where Roger was too stuffed to move, making for extra special after-care with cuddling and long kisses. Even better, the nights where the meals he cooked were so delightful that Roger ate until his pants undid themselves. He considered each night such as these a victory.

The chubbier Roger got the more it turned Brian on, and it was fine with both of them. The baker truly loved him, and it was quite obvious by the look of his partner. There was hardly a night that went by where Roger's belly wasn't full of delicious food from the store or meals, sometimes waking up in the morning only to still be full and bloated.

Neither of the boys minded, as they were both completely content with their relationship and Roger was more than happy to taste test Brian's goods he brought home even if it meant he might have to go clothes shopping later.


	4. Spoiled Brat (C:Feeding/Roger Taylor WG/Somewhat Intentional WG, Sexual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian May is looking for someone to spoil rotten, then he finds a prostitute who's in need of a little tender love and care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i use a lot of slang terms for prostitutes in this fic, but absolutely no disrespect to anyone whos a sex worker. I <3 them.
> 
> Force feeding is an element in this, particularly used as a punishment but everything is 100% consentual. Kind of a slow beginning, but it gets to the weight gain element somewhat quickly . Also, yes Roger is a prostitute in this lmao.
> 
> This one is pretty long for a oneshot so i might post it as a full fic later, while also posting it in here cause it wasn't supposed to be so long but then my imagination got carried away lmao. Enjoy <3 -charlie
> 
> note:  
> im aware brian is a vegetarian, this is an alt universe and steak was the fanciest thing i could think of and didnt wanna make him eat a salad so if you're like my friend who texted me "hes a vegetarian" i didnt forget, i did it on purpose. ty <3

Brian May was fucking loaded.

This isn't a brag, or a gloat. He was simply richer than what he knew how to handle. He had an income of cash piling in from his multiple business affairs he dabbled in, along with his families wealth so you could say he was loaded. Brian wasn't exactly the most well-liked person in the city, but he knew he was only disliked as he was rich and his colleagues were not. He didn't brag about his wealth, in fact he kept it relatively private until he brought you to his studio apartment in one of the nicest parts of town.

Most people would think he would be full of himself or be using his money unwise for his age, as he was only twenty-five, but both were, again, somewhat untrue. Brian simply bought himself things he needed or truly wanted, such as musical instruments or fancy dinners for him and a hookup he may have. However, he normally never did these as he preferred being by himself in his large apartment.

This did get lonely, however, and it came to a head one day when he saw a young man, who looked to be a prostitute, sitting on the side of the road one day on his way to work.

He was small, blonde, and wore a leopard print fuzzy jacket with heart-shaped golden glasses. He caught Brian's eye as soon as he saw him, and he figured if the tramp was still out when he finished work he'd buy him dinner. Lucky for both of them, the prostitute was still working the corner when he finished work later that night.

Brian rolled down his window, peering his head out to get a better look at the young man, who he now realized was wearing pink sneakers and a small black skirt. He grinned as he looked him up and down, thinking he was pretty cute for someone who lived on the street in all likeliness, even if his hair was a bit tangled and messy.

"Hey there, baby," The prostitute purred, approaching the car and placing his hands inside over Brian's. "you buyin'?" 

Brian nodded, opening the door for him but watched the blonde hesitate. 

"Hey, man," He said in a lower voice. "I only give blowjobs." The streetwalker seemed slightly worried about him now, and for good reason, as he  _was_ a stranger asking a prostitute, people infamous for murders, to get in his car without a word. Brian pat the seat next to him, not one to take no for an answer. When he still hesitated, looking around him on the city street under his heart-glasses, Brian simply pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and waved it.

"I'll take you to dinner, and then we can see what happens after, hows that sound?" Brian suggested flirtatiously, waving the cash to which the young man now seemed more interested in. He gradually entered the car, reaching out for the cash to which Brian only handed over a small amount.

"The rest is for later. What's your name, love?" Brian practically demanded, folding the cash and placing it back into his pocket.

"Roger, you?" Roger said casually, pressing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose while crumbling the bills he received and shoving them in his skirt pocket. Brian wasn't convinced it was his real name, as he was a whore, but he didn't push the issue.

"I'm Brian May. You will call me Mr.May. We'll go to whatever restaurant you want, what would you like?"

Roger hesitated for a moment, never being treated this nice in his life. He wasn't sure the buyer was being serious, so he stuttered a, "Uh...Mcdonalds?"

Brian grinned, giggling a bit at the suggestion. He pressed a button, having a voice come over the intercom asking what he needed. He mumbled something quietly, making Roger just a bit timider. They stayed silent for a few moments before Brian placed his hand on the prostitute's bare thigh, running his hand up his skirt. Roger sat quietly, allowing his buyer to do what he likes.

"Brian-" Roger began only to be interrupted. 

"Mr.May."

"Mr.May, do you want me to give you a blowjob?" Roger's words slid off his tongue casually, as if that's something you normally ask someone on a 'date'. Brian gave him a sideways look, grinning a bit awkwardly at the surprise. 

"Uh, no I'm okay, Roger," He placed his hands on his own thighs. "I just wanna show you a good time."

"Bri-Mr.May, I don't understand..." Roger trailed off. "I don't...You know I'm a tramp right?" He crossed his legs, lowering his skirt a bit to reveal a sliver of pink satin panties as proof of some sort. Brian didn't look for long, attempting to keep his cool.

"I'm aware, Roger, I just think your time would be better spent with me than on that filthy street corner."

Roger licked his glossy lips, nodding his head as he looked out the window. Compared to how Mr.May was dressed, he looked completely out of touch with anything normal, and it was unusual for any buyer to take him somewhere besides their car for a fast hummer. He kept his guard up through the entire drive until the car stopped, Brian preventing him from exiting the car with an arm. Instead, he opened the door  _for_ him, Roger exited wearily. He was never shown this much kindness in his lifetime, and this event was completely new.

When he saw where they were, his mouth dropped as he saw one of the most expensive and elegant eateries in town. Roger pulled his fuzzy jacket closed, pulling his legs together tight in surprise. 

"I can't afford to eat here, man," He apologized, dropping the ' _You buyin', s_ _ugar?'_ attitude. "I'm so sorry, can you take me back?" 

Brian gave him a flash of confusion, looking the under-dressed vagrant up and down. "I'm paying for you, you needn't worry about money." He pulled his coat off of his shoulders, then removed Roger's to reveal a crop top with a low cut in the shape of a V. He slew his jacket over the blonde's shoulders gently, allowing him to pull his arms through so he wouldn't be so poorly dressed. The jacket Roger previously wore was abandoned inside of the car they arrived in.

The two entered the establishment, Roger seeming less nervous now that the weight of the cash and fear of being harmed was mostly out of the way. Though the look he had on his face was evident he hadn't had a nice meal in a long time and was certainly not use to being in such a fine restaurant. He stayed close to Brian as he mingled with the waitress, holding onto his arm as they walked to their table together. 

When he was given a menu, his eyes could have bulged out of his head from the sheer prices. A glass of wine was over fifty pounds, and he hadn't even glanced at the food yet. Seeing his amazement, Brian placed a hand on Rogers', giving a stroke with a smile.

"Order whatever you want, I'll order some wine, yeah?" Brian asked, grinning madly. Roger nodded as he looked over the menu, figuring if this rich dude wants to pay for his meal then he'd let him with a smile. When the wine arrived, he took one sip and nearly spat it back into the cup. It tasted bitter and old.

"Jesus fuck," Roger gasped, his face contorting in revulsion. "that taste's like ashes." His dinner guest only snickered, pointing at the glass with his free hand as he warned Roger not to say it too loud.

"That's a very expensive glass of ashes you're drinking."

When he looked back on the menu, it surely was valuable, being over a three-hundred pounds for the bottle that he'd bought. When it was time to order, Roger noticed the least expensive thing on the menu and attempted to order it, feeling bad he was going to allow his buyer to also get him hundreds of pounds worth of food. Brian stopped him while he was speaking, already noticing his inexpensive choice, and ordered him a steak with lobster. He was surprised, as this man truly did want to spoil him and it was clear now.

"You spoiling me, sugar?" He sang, placing his chin in his hands flirtatiously. "I don't mind, but you don't gotta indulge me to get the goods." As he said this, one hand traveled down and up Brian's thigh.

Brian looked up at him from his wine. "I told you to call me Mr.May, and I'm not doing anything if you don't want it." The words were sharp with an edge, confidently spoken which sort of intimidated Roger. He also had no obvious reaction to Roger's touch, even when he pulled away and placed both hands on the table. For a moment the initial fear returned that he might just be another murdered prostitute, but when his buyer began to soften he knew he simply wanted to give him a nice evening.

"I think you're very pretty, Roger. I think you look nice this night." As he complimented, a hint of red spread across his cheeks and his entire body relaxed. Roger grinned, truly taking the praise, and leaned in to take his date's hands to which he allowed, grasping his fingers in return.

"Can I ask you something?" The wealthy man asked, to which his date nodded. "Are you okay with this?"

Though he wasn't sure Brian was truly asking, he was completely content with someone buying him a hot meal, especially such a fancy one. 

"Of course I am, _Mr.May_." He batted his eyes gently, leaning in a bit to show his affection. "You're treating me like royalty already."

He didn't know what royalty was, not yet anyway. He assumed he knew by his buyer buying him dinner, but he wouldn't come to know what royalty felt like until much later. They stayed in a quiet conversation about their plans for the night, which Brian decided to keep to himself. When the food arrived, Roger could already feel his stomach begin to rumble with enthusiasm. He didn't know how long it had been since his last hot meal was that wasn't paid for by sex. Brian watched him pick up the steak with a fork and chew it, bending down to get the angle right.

"Roger," He laughed. "use your knife." Roger looked down to Brian's suggestion and noticed the knife to which he messily stabbed the steak with, clearly not knowing the proper way to cut a steak. He stopped when his date placed his hands over the utensils, taking the plate away from him. For a moment he believed Mr.May was going to take his meal away, but when he began to cut the steak into bite-sized bits, he felt himself smile.

"Mr.May, you're so nice, thank you." He gushed, taking the plate back with quick hands once he was done. He hardly looked up as he scarfed down his meal, moving to the lobster only when Brian reminded him it was there. Roger didn't notice the way Brian watched him, and the way he was quietly eating his own steak. By the end of the meal, the rich man was only halfway done with his own food.

Roger leaned back and sighed deeply, taking a quick swig of his wine to wash it down. Every idea he had about being sexy for Mr.May was out the window as he was nearly completely stuffed.

"Did you enjoy it?" Brian asked, taking a long lick from his fork. 

The prostitute nodded excitedly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I did, thank you, Mr.May." He continued to drink the wine, not wanting to waste probably one of the most expensive things he'd ever drunk that was paid for by a man who could buy and sell him for half price, _on a discount_. When the waitress returned to refill their glasses, Brian ordered a dessert for his partner, to which Roger chimed in.

"Mr.May, you don't have to get me anything else!" He leaned forward, whispering loudly with a slight smile. He  _was_ enjoying being spoilt, but there was a limit as this was getting expensive.

"You'll be okay, plus you eat sweets, yes?" He did. "Perfect, then you're getting it."

By  _it_ , Brian meant a large piece of German chocolate cake. It looked delicious, but he wasn't sure he was comfortable indulging in the other man's money anymore. He only took a few bites before becoming too full, and too tired, to continue.

"Roger I'd like you to finish." Brian asked respectfully, his gaze unmoving from the cake. Roger wasn't sure he could, as his stomach was already painfully strained and bloated. He shook his head, attempting to push the plate away before Mr.May stopped him.

"I said," He slid another wad of the cash from his breast pocket. "I'd like you to finish."

Roger stared down the money before shoving it into his skirt, figuring one belly ache would be worth being able to manage a new coat and possibly a spot in a hotel. He picked up his fork, muscling down large bites of cake while simultaneously dabbing his mouth with a napkin. When he was finished, Brian looked ready to burst into flames while Roger looked like he would need a bigger skirt. All of the steak, lobster, wine, and now cake was creating a very uncomfortable situation in his momentarily round belly. Since he was thin, it was a small bump on his frame, but it was still noticeable under his crop top.

"Good job, I'm proud of you." Brian slid the rest of the cash his way, which amounted to over six hundred pounds. That amount of cash to him was pocket change, but to Roger, it was his way of living another month while eating something more than leftovers or scraps every night. It was worth the belly ache he was now experiencing.

"I'll take you back to the car," He signed the check with a smug look. "you can relax there."

When they entered the car, Roger leaned against the door with his legs tucked under him, nursing his bloated tummy with an embarrassed expression. Brian only found this even cuter and stared at him until Roger noticed, to which he simply reminded him that he was satisfied with how much he'd eaten.

He'd seen a lot of people with unusual fetishes, the weirdest man he'd met asked him to call him mommy and beat him, but this fetish wasn't exactly the most common one. He figured he either had a sugar daddy complex or wanted Roger to stuff himself in front of him. Either way, he got paid nearly nine hundred pounds for enjoying a meal, so who was he to complain?

"Roger where do you live?" The wealthy man inquired, hovering a finger over the intercom button. 

"Oh," He looked out the window for a moment, replacing his jacket for his fuzzy leopard print one. "just take me back where you found me."

That wasn't going to fly with Brian, and he gave the prostitute an annoyed gaze. "You want me to leave you in a place like that?" 

Roger shrugged, seeing no issue with it. Brian told his driver to take him home, and the chauffeur obliged as soon as the words left his mouth. He sat up slowly, placing a hand on his aching belly, and looked at Brian firmly. 

"Listen, Mr.May, I don't really feel comfortable being in your house when I'm already kind of," He paused to hiccup. "drunk. You can take me back to the corner, please." Brian seemed disappointed, but went with what he said and ordered they make a detour.

When they were back where Roger was found, he exited with a heavy sigh, his stomach pooching out from under his short top. Brian pulled his torso out of the window to say goodbye to his date, and received a sweet list of thank you's and goodbyes. They parted ways, but they were both the main thing on each other's minds.

 

The following week, every day Brian would offer Roger a meal and somewhere to sleep.

It was only when Roger was nearing the end of his cash, being too irresponsible to save it and instead bought things he didn't particularly need such as weed and sweets, and the end of his rope with Mr.May. By this point, the rich lad was practically begging Roger to come home with him. He finally obliged one night, feeling quite tired and cold without anything to cover with besides a filthy blanket and the coat over his shoulders, and joined Mr.May.

When he arrived at his apartment, he nearly gasped from how expansive the home was. It was massive, the walls were clean and white with art pieces hanging on the walls. He was ushered to the master bedroom, which was most likely the most expensive thing he'd ever seen with his own eyes in person. The bed was huge with red velvet as the covers and the dimmed red lights only made it better. Roger looked around the room while Brian shuffled into the closet, coming out with a long fluffy bathrobe.

"Here, you can wear this while I draw you a bath, how does that sound?" Brian grinned as Roger took the robe in his hands, smelling it. It smelled lovely.

"That sound's amazing, Mr.May," Roger gushed, his long lashes batting. "will you join me?"

Brian thought about it for a moment, but turned it down in favor of simply being present while he bathed. Roger had no problem with this, in fact, he'd prefer it in case he grows bored or finishes and can't find Mr.May in the mansion-esqe home. When the bath was full, Roger undressed slowly to give Brian a show. Mr.May watched with a smile, running his hand over Roger's thin side and over his hips before tipping his head in the direction of the large bathtub. When he entered, it gave his entire body a shiver as he hadn't had a hot bath in possibly years.

"It's nice," Roger said shakily as he slowly bent down into the bath. "It's really warm." He could have cried, he felt himself tear up a bit from the sheer politeness of Mr.May and all he had to offer, but decided he didn't want to ruin his time with his emotions.

As he bathed, scrubbing his body with one of Brian's loofas, he was stopped when he went for the shampoo and conditioner from his date grabbing his wrist gently. He looked up nervously, unsure if he did something wrong, and was met with Brian gently smiling.

"Do you mind?" He sheepishly asked, grabbing the shampoo and conditioner. "I don't wanna make you uncomfortable, baby."

This was the first time Mr.May had called him anything but his name, and it made him feel great. He certainly didn't mind, and he expressed that greatly. Brian sat behind Roger on the linoleum tile, squeezing a generous amount of each soap into his hair and began to massage it into his scalp. Roger could have fallen asleep right there in Brian's hands, and for a moment he nearly drifted off before realizing he was still in the tub. It was heavenly, and his silence let Brian know he was doing a good job.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep in the guest bedroom. Breakfast will be made for you in the morning, and I can draw you another bath if you'd like."

Roger nodded sleepily, agreeing to all of the above with bliss. Brian's fingers lowered to the bottom of his chin, pulling his head backward to meet his gaze. When he opened his eyes to meet his, his eyelids felt incredibly heavy with sleepiness. Brian gave him a slow kiss, making sure to give time for his partner to say no, and placed his soapy hands onto Roger's bare chest with a loving stroke.

They stayed there for a moment, the prostitute placing his head in the lap of his caretaker as much as he could without straining his neck. The soap began to spread water through Brian's pants, but he was unphased.

Roger yawned heavily, hardly being able to keep his eyes open anymore. Brian took this as a sign to begin to wash out the soap, and did so carefully, making sure not to get any into his lover's eyes. Once they were done, Roger stood and Brian helped dry him and his hair, leaving it slightly damp as he was beginning to sway with sleepiness. He was taken to the bed, swaddled in the fluffy robe, and tucked in lovingly. He hardly had a chance to say thank you and goodnight before he fell asleep, the warmth of it all-consuming him entirely.

In the morning, Roger woke up by himself. He was still tucked in the bed and the light from the sun illuminated the entire room which was even bigger than he'd thought. The man must have had six closets. He sat up in bed, stretching happily with a grin on his face. Roger hadn't slept in a bed in months, mostly sleeping on cots in homeless shelters or roach-infested sheets in a one-night-stand's garage. His alone time was cut short when a young woman entered the room carrying a small table with juice, an assortment of bacon of vegetarian and meat options, and a pile of American pancakes stacked high with a generous amount of syrup added.

She sat the table down on Roger's lap, setting a note down along with it before exiting with a " _Good morning, Mr.Roger."_ It then occurred to him he never gave Mr.May his full name as he had, and felt somewhat bad. Mr.May had given his full name, and he hadn't even given a full name, something so personal, and yet here he was sleeping in  _his_ bed and eating  _his_ food. 

He opened the note carefully, a piece of both veggie and meat bacon curling over his lips as he ate messily. The note read, " _My baby, I hope you enjoy breakfast. Meet me downstairs after you've eaten. I left a change of clothes for you."_ Roger looked up to see, indeed, an outfit left out for him. He'd left out a pair of black bell-bottom slacks and a low cut top that had sparkles all over it that read, " _Love!"_ He didn't mind it, he quite enjoyed the outfit and the meal was so far delicious.

He found himself sighing heavier and heavier as he ate, attempting to reach his limit before greeting his sweetheart downstairs as he knew this would satisfy him. The wall was hit after drinking the full glass of what tasted like pineapple juice, and eating most of the pancakes. Roger decided this was a triumphant breakfast and changed into his clothes, the pants being just a bit snug on him. He didn't mind, as it made his bulge look much better than his skirt where he hardly wore underwear. Never underestimate a good, fresh, pair of underwear. 

When he joined Brian downstairs, he was set up in the kitchen on the phone having a quiet conversation with a colleague. When Mr.May saw him, his expression lit up and he mouthed, "Love!" to which Roger giggled, looking down at his new shirt that showed off his full belly. Brian took notice to this and ran his hand around his lover's paunch that was didn't feel or look as packed as it could.

"Did you enjoy breakfast?" He asked quietly, pulling the phone from his ear for a moment. Roger gave a thumbs up, nodding with a grin. Brian grabbed a handful of his partner's butt, pushing him forward into his waist. He laughed, covering his mouth as Brian walked away from him with a skip in his step. It seemed now that they'd broken more than a few barriers, Brian could be more himself around the harlot.

When Brian was off the phone, he gave a dramatic sigh and pulled his phone into his pocket with a smile.

"So you ate?" Brian asked, confirming.

"I ate a lot, Mr.May." 

Brian's cheeks went crimson. "How much did you eat?"

"Most of it."

Even redder.

He approached Roger, pulling him into a loose hug that he happily returned. "Thank you for treating me so lovely, Mr.May," He then remembered the note. "also, my name is Taylor, Roger Taylor."

Brian nodded, taking a deep breath with his face buried in Roger's hair. "Mr.Taylor..." He whispered to himself, taking in the beautiful name. It suited him well, the perfect name.

His blond hair was much nicer when it was clean, the tangles were mostly out and it looked healthy. It also smelled like roses, which was a bonus. 

"What time should I be out?" The blond asked, his large eyes looking up to Brian's in a puppy-dog way. It could have melted his heart. 

"What time do you want to be out?" He retorted.

"I could stay here forever, Mr.May."

Brian shrugged, smiling a bit. "Then stay, Rog, I wouldn't mind spoiling someone a little."

Roger stepped back, crossing his arms and turning away. "I don't know about that," He mumbled. "I don't wanna take up any space." Brian scoffed behind him.

"Have you seen my house? I live in a fucking mansion, sweetie." The pet name made Roger blush madly. "You wouldn't have to lift a finger for the rest of your life." When he saw the cogs in his lover's head turning, he inserted, "Just stay one more night, and if you don't wanna stay here I'll put you back on STD street."

Roger laughed, pushing Brian away as he went in for another hug. They both giggled and he decided he would stay until he felt he wanted to leave, or felt like he was intruding.

The following days were pure bliss for the, now ex, prostitute. He dined, bathed, and slept whenever he felt like it, and even had someone to bring him food or items he desired. The spoiling Brian was talking about wasn't an understatement, he literally was being waited on hand and foot. At first, Roger didn't accept the help he was offered from the staff, but once he got used to it he settled down and allotted himself the luxury.

When he felt like eating, he would call one of the staff members and ask for a meal of whatever he felt like, and when he wanted to take a bath he'd ask Brian. It was truly the life he deserved, and he decided he'd indulge in it as much as he could. The luxury even included hospital check-ups, which Roger had never had the money to go to. This was important to make sure he hadn't caught anything on the streets, but even when he was given a clean bill of health they decided to use condoms just in case.

The pair hadn't discussed terms of their relationship, they just knew they were happy together and Brian loved that Roger loved being spoiled. The night both Brian and Roger laid in the master bed together completely naked, things took a slight turn in their relationship. 

Roger had put on a little weight since entering the relationship, as he had been allowing himself to eat whatever meals he wished while also drinking expensive wines and alcohols often. The weight gain was small, but it added to his thin frame creating a slightly puffy stomach with the coming of a double chin. He hadn't noticed, but Brian certainly had. When Roger sat on top of his lover's lap, his belly squishing up on his torso, he began to give him a hand job slowly and steadily.

He felt Brian's body tense as he became harder, and when he began to run his hands up and down his partner's waist, he came almost instantly. He bit his lip roughly as he pulled his head back, a red tinge crossing his cheeks with embarrassment from finishing so soon. Roger cleaned him up, using his tongue to swipe away any come dripping down Mr.May's cock which only made him twitch with pleasure more. He looked down, putting his own hands on his belly and grabbing a bit of it, a small amount of extra padding between his fingers.

"You're into this?" Roger asked with an innocent smile as he pinched his small belly. Brian nodded nervously.

"Is that-" He paused for a moment to watch his lover nip his tummy. "Is that okay?" 

Roger shrugged his shoulders, not really caring much. "I've seen worse. You like that?" He asked as he saw Brian getting hard once again from his actions.

"Yeah, you look really good with the weight," Brian said with a quiver. "it suits you."

Roger entertained the idea of putting on a bit more weight for his lover, as he  _was_ allowing him to stay in his home and give him whatever he desires. Besides, he'd been starved practically all of his life, what's a few pounds? The next day began with an expansive breakfast Roger requested, and he purposefully wore a low cut top as he ate to tease Brian to his core. As he munched down on an assortment of sugary breakfast items, his shirt climbed higher and higher on his belly. Brian noticed as soon as he sat down that he was up to something, but by the point of the end of breakfast when Roger moaned gently and unbuttoned his pants, allowing himself to breathe, he was seeing stars from how attractive it was.

"Rog you're-" Roger belched harshly, a hiccup following that jostled his firm belly painfully. Brian cleared his throat, figuring what he was going to say wasn't worth it as his lover began to heavily gulp down a mug of coffee with a generous amount of cream added. The amount of food he'd eaten along with his sugary breakfast was beginning to make him regret the idea, and as his hands trailed to his bloated stomach that was beginning to poke over his unbuttoned pants, he could practically feel Brian's cheeks burning on him.

"Can I see you in the bedroom?" Brian asked in a hushed tone, his gaze set firmly away from his boyfriend. Roger nodded, a strained look on his face as he pulled himself from the couch and up the stairs, one hand on his belly while the other was on the rail to support him. He was still relatively thin, but with how stuffed he was and the little extra weight he'd been carrying lately, his belly was rounded out to its absolute limit.

When they reached the room, Brian took Roger's hands and guided him to the bed, instructing him to wait there. When he entered the closet, grabbed his items, and returned to the bed, Roger was mumbling quietly and rubbing circles in his abdomen. Brian took one of his wrists, placing a furry cuff on it and hesitating to make sure it was alright. By his lack of reaction, he knew it was okay to continue. When all four limbs were tied down to the bed, Brian sat on Roger's thin legs and began to kiss his belly gently as to not hurt him.

"I'm so full, Mr.May..." He complained drunkenly, his wrists pulling downward. "Please will you...?" He gestured down, and Brian began to rub his belly for him. The look on Roger's face was enough to bust there, but he edged enough to calm down, though his erection was becoming painful. After a few minutes of quiet belly rubs, Brian pulled a phone out and called down to the kitchen, who picked up almost instantly.

" _Hello, sir. How can I help you?_ " Said a cheery voice over the line.

"I'd love it if you could bring up that chocolate cake from the office party. Oh, and a glass of milk." He requested in a loving tone, keeping eye contact with Roger as he spoke.

" _Right away sir!_ "

Only a moment later did the dessert and drink come, Brian taking it by hand from the door as to not expose what he was doing to his help. He picked up a fork, setting it besides Roger who was beginning to whimper quietly.

"I'm so full, Mr.May-" He began but was cut off.

"You'll address me as Sir until I say so, got it?"

Roger nodded. "Sir, please," He begged. "just another moment."

Brian obliged, of course, as he could feel he was still very full. After more belly rubs, and a few belches, he felt he was ready to begin. It didn't take much to get the thin boy full, as his stomach capacity was still small, but he knew he had to try.

He cut a small slice with the fork, feeding it to Roger slowly and waiting for him to open his mouth once again for another bite or sip of milk. Eventually, the fork feeding slowed, and more belly rubbing ensued. His tummy was bloated so far he could hardly see past it, as he was laying down. He felt like he couldn't move, and would most likely not be able to if he wanted. Brian cut another sliver of cake for Roger, but this time used his hands to feed it to the young man. Roger moaned as he took in bite after bite, his hands clenching with arousal. He had no idea eating, or being hand fed, would be so erotic.

The hand feeding method worked for both of them, and when the last bite was taken Roger let himself relax as much as he could, Brian pressing his hand on his stomach a few times to force him to burp to release some of the pressure. His hands were now covered in saliva, icing, and cake.

"My love," Brian told, getting Roger's sluggish attention. "my hands are filthy. Covered in icing, what am I gonna do?"

Roger shook his head, crumbs covering his cheeks. "I don't know, Sir." He confessed slowly, hiccuping.

Brian got closer, using his clean hand to pull Roger's head up. "Open your mouth." He demanded, to which Roger obliged. Brian slid in each finger one by one for Roger to lick clean. A " _Good boy"_ and " _Yes, baby"_ Being inserted every few moments as he swiped his hand clean.

Once he was finished, his reward was a kiss and a gentle hand job. The kiss was sugary and left Brian's lips glossy from the icing and saliva covering Rogers'. The hand job was a mix of uncomfortable and immense pleasure for the stuffed boy, as every few moments he would jerk and force his belly to move which wasn't pleasant. 

The feeling of being packed while getting affection was like nothing he'd ever experienced, and even when Brian undid the cuffs, he couldn't move. This fueled Mr.May, and he encouraged Roger to attempt to sit up to which he tried, and miserably failed. He was far too full for movement, clear by the hiccups accompanying him when he laid back down.

They laid together for the rest of the day, Roger soon falling asleep wrapped in the others' arms with a full belly and warm surrounding. The next morning Roger was still slightly bloated from his meal, but didn't really mind as he figured that would be normal for the amount he ate. Eventually, the routine for meals would become Brian feeding Roger as slow or fast as he pleased, and to whatever extent he felt ready to consume that day.

He hadn't put on much weight until a month into their relationship when Roger began to settle fully into his new life, the couple never discussing Roger leaving as it was his home now.

"Sir, I'm hungry, can you call in?" He asked one day on the couch, his legs crossed. Brian glanced over at the plate he'd just finished, but obliged anyway and called down to the staff to bring what Roger requested, which was a few sandwiches.

Once he ate his second lunch, he sat back slowly with a sigh and smile, placing his hand on his belly while he pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and began to swipe his tongue over it flirtatiously. Nearly every day he would wear a short cut top with a skirt or small shorts, as this is what he not only enjoyed wearing but knew Mr.May enjoyed it as well. Mr.May had begun to take his love out more to treat him in any way he desired. 

They hardly spoke about these days where Brian would take him out to diners and ice cream parlors, telling him to get himself in anything he pleased. Now, Roger did without hesitation. He'd order sugary sweets and baked goods, fried things as well without a moment of hesitation. Whatever he craved he got, and eventually it began to show up on his figure, his small frame becoming pudgier. He had a small double chin with round cheeks and thighs that were beginning to pull his skirts diagonally. His swell of paunch was small, but noticeable enough when he wore low cut shirts or sat down as it would overhang into his lap, especially after a stuffing.

They both loved it, Brian notably so as Roger had no problem with being touched and complemented in public. He'd spoon feed him even outside in the public view, telling him he was doing fantastic. He'd never become fully stuffed insight of others, however, only on occasion when they were feeling quite affectionate. Their display of love was usually met with odd looks and funny stares, but as they were more focused on the topic at hand they never noticed.

Brian's spoiling followed them into the bedroom and home, as Roger was becoming more demanding with the things he wanted. He'd command certain sexual favors, or toys, and would press for Brian to get him things or feed them to him by hand. Brian had no issue, he loved spoiling him rotten and even when he was getting bratty, he loved it. Sometimes, Brian would have to put him in his place when he got too greedy or bratty, but it hardly happened. 

On one such occasion when Roger took it a bit far, Brian was feeding his partner while they watched tv when he decided he was going too slow for him, and began to complain. 

"Mr.May, I'm hungry can we speed this up?" He asked in a huff. Brian was surprised he gave such an attitude, as he was normally so good about being patient, and even when he wasn't, he wouldn't give him direct attitude.

"Excuse me?" Brian countered, putting the plate in his lap. Roger sighed, crossing his arms over his puffy chest. Brian grabbed a hold of his lover's undefined chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Instead of saying anything, he picked up a piece of the chicken he was feeding him and squeezed his cheeks until he opened his mouth, placing the meat inside firmly. Brian followed his with the rest of his meal, hardly giving Roger enough time to chew before he was placing another piece of food in or bringing a cup of milk to his lips.

When he released, Roger was hiccuping roughly and running a hand over his belly. His face was contorted in an uncomfortable expression as he hadn't prepared for a stuffing, and was unaware that would be his punishment for having an attitude. 

"Are you still hungry?" Brian demanded to know, planting the plate on the bedside table and grabbing a napkin. Roger held back a burp and shook his head, his boyfriend beginning to dap his mouth lightly. "Good. Apologize."

"I'm sorry, Sir." He grumbled, kneading his round stomach. "I won't do it again."

They both knew this wasn't true, but he took the apology anyway. 

"You're lucky I didn't call for more food, but it's okay. I love you." Brian gave Roger a kiss on the forehead, placing his hand over his boyfriends that were currently on his tummy. He had gotten significantly pudgier recently, especially this week where they were going out for baked goods and sweets nearly every day. His weight increase was clear he would be needing a size, or two, increase on his skirts and outfits. Brian had already thought ahead, buying multiple sets of clothes in multiple sizes in case he grew out of previous outfits he'd bought. 

The wealthy man had a feeling that Roger suspected the clothes and outfits left out for him daily were new and bigger sizes, but they never discussed it. Brian worked his hand forward his boyfriend's plump features, indulging in staring and rubbing each newly soft limb and roll. Roger smiled sleepily as he did this, his added weight being a reminder of his new luxurious life.

"You're so spoiled," Brian bragged, grabbing a handful of love handle. "my chubby baby."

Roger blushed madly, burying his face into his hands which only accentuated his double chin to which Brian ghosted his fingertips over. He shuffled onto Roger's lap, his lush thighs making a great cushion. Roger put his arms around his lover's thin waist, feeling the bones poking out from his skin. His time on the street corner and being thinner than his lover seemed far away as if he could never imagine being that thin.

"You're so skinny," Roger sang, pinching the bone that jutted from his hips. "you could use a little padding."

Brian shook his head, pressing his fingers into his boyfriend's soft pudge. "I think I'll leave that to you, I still have a job. You, however," He pinched his belly. "can be my chubby little spoiled thing."

They sat together for the rest of the day, Roger eating little snacks here and there and filling his warm belly without consciously being aware he was swelling up slowly. By the end of the day, his belly was bulging over the top of his stretchy, pink pajama pants.

Brian and Roger were content with their lifestyle, and even more content with how quickly Roger was plumping up. He was completely spoiled rotten, and it showed beautifully. The staff had noticed his gain, and had begun delivering food more frequently and with heavier, fatty and calorie filled foods as time went on. He had gone from chubby to quite round in a couple of weeks, and he had no issue with the fact while Brian hardly ever had his hands off of him.

His thighs were the heaviest part of his body, which meant skirts were a must have as pants were too restricting and caused his legs to chafe. His belly was cuddly, but didn't overhang much over his clothes as the main receptacle of his fat traveled to his lower half and face, which was now circular and soft. It was perfect for kisses and pinching.

Roger slept like a queen every night, belly always full through the day, and had whatever he desired at his fingertips. He would eat delicious and expensive meals followed by being fucked until he couldn't move, from both being fed mass quantities by hand and from being sore. It was lovely, and exactly what he deserved.

All Brian knew was as long as Roger was stuffed, happy, and absolutely spoilt rotten, he was happy.


	5. Puppy Love (C:Half-Animal Roger Taylor, unintentional WG, Slightly Sexual, Light Feeding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is half human, half dog. Brian is happy to take care of him.
> 
>  
> 
> 𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙯𝙤𝙤𝙥𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙖, 𝙍𝙤𝙜𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙨 95% 𝙝𝙪𝙢𝙖𝙣, 𝙩𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙙𝙤 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Roger to be a husky breed, but you can imagine it however u want with the description I give

Roger was a stray, left by himself when he was a teenager to fend for himself.

He came from a family of half-dog people who were incredibly unlucky, as shown by the current situation he was in. He lived in a park where he was severely underweight, occasionally having pity brought upon him from the humans and other half-animal individuals who sometimes gave him scraps of their lunches or small bottles of water and coffee. He lived by himself in the park, though others did come by to beg with him or sleep on the comfortable spots of grass surrounding him, mainly sleeping on benches and bathing in the fountains when it became dark which wasn't exactly what he'd call a great living style.

Roger was under a bench one day, hiding to the best of his ability from the rain. His long, black and fluffy tail was sticking out from the end of the bench which caused it to become dripping wet. He shivered as the wind blew past him, forcing his perked ears down on his head. He felt something sharp come down on his tail, and yelped in response, pulling his head out to see what was on him.

"Oh fuck," Said a young man with an umbrella. He was human but had a bush of curly hair on his head that might have been covering his ear. "I'm sorry, man."

Roger drew his head back under the bench, expecting the human to go away but instead was met face to face with the young man who bent down to meet his gaze. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, smiling a bit. He didn't have sharp enough teeth to be a half-animal creature it seemed, and when Roger looked at his backside it was missing a tail. Human. 

"Why do you care, human?" Roger snarled, cocking an eyebrow. He looked genuinely offended, and it struck Roger that the human may react negatively to the insult. 

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," The human retorted, squatting with the umbrella shielding himself from the rain. "if you don't want to get out of the rain, that's on you."

The human knew he most likely lived here, as who would want to stay under a bench to avoid rain? Roger didn't like the idea of going with him, but assumed it would be better than staying here and catching pneumonia. He wiggled out from the bench, his clothes soaking wet in the front from the way he was laying on the wet grass. His long, blond hair was dripping and his tail was sunk lowly on the back of his legs. He looked pathetic, and nearly skeleton thin. On top of it all, he looked absolutely exhausted.

Now that he was no longer being rained down on, he looked up at the human who was being so polite and was met with a wide grin. On second thought, his teeth were similar to his own hound-like snags. 

"You are a-" He began before being interrupted. 

"I'm human," The human said, pointing at his teeth. "I just have some sharp teeth. I get that a lot." 

Roger nodded suspiciously, running his tongue over his own sharp fangs self consciously. They began walking, Roger taking glances behind his back every few moments in mistrust to which the human noticed, but didn't say much about.

"I'm Brian, who are you?" Quizzed Brian.

"Roger." 

Brian nodded, feeling the iciness of his reply. Roger and Brian walked together, the human keeping the umbrella mostly on Roger to protect him from the rain as he was the one who was soaked. When they exited the park, the half-dog finally piped up, wondering where they were going.

"We're gonna go to that coffee shop around the corner," Brian told, smiling. "if that's okay with you?"

Again, he was cautious. He'd been to the shop more than a handful of times so he knew it would be okay as he knew the area, and if anything shady happened he knew just where to run. When they arrived, Roger was dryer than he had been but still wet and was dripping on the floor embarrassing. The cafe was run by a good mix of humans, and half-humans so it was a popular spot for both species. Roger sat in front of the heater near the back of the store, positioning his backside to it with his tail high in the air, his ears folding in pleasure as he warmed up.

The human, Brian, made a beeline for the counter and began to order while Roger heated up. The dog placed his tail in his lap after sitting down, stroking it and watching sticks and other things he'd picked up under the bench flake out. When Brian returned, he had two hot chocolates and a bag of something that smelled delicious in his arm.

"Here," Brian said, holding out the steaming cup of cocoa. "I got you some hot chocolate."

Roger took it quickly, beginning to sip as quickly as he could while keeping his gaze away from Brian. He didn't mind the way he didn't make eye contact, simply handing the bag to the dog next with the same grin. Roger opened the bag slowly, peering in and seeing a collection of steaming hot snacks such as donuts, quiche, and other assortments of heavy food items. He glanced up, beginning to hand the bag back in an act of uncertainty. Brian waved his hand roughly in front of him, finishing a gulp of his drink.

"That's for you, Rog, don't worry about it."

Roger didn't question it and began to messily scarf down on the bags containments, mumbling " _Don't call me Rog._ " through a full mouth, forcing crumbs to fly out to Brian's amusement. He ate quickly, his stomach filling fast as he hadn't had much food in a few days. He sat against the heater, pulling his legs into his chest as his ears folded down on his head in pleasure. He even gave a small smile.

"Thank you..." He whispered, meeting the human's gaze to which he nodded, raising his drink. They sat in silence while they finished their drinks which became lukewarm, and when they were done, Roger sat up. He was dry now, and he was still licking the crumbs off of his fingers. 

"Thanks for that. I'll be going now." Roger announced, flicking his tail behind him as he started to head out, his index finger in his mouth to suck off any leftover crumbs. Brian stood, putting his hand on Roger's tail and gently brushing it as to get his attention to which Roger jerked around, taking his puffy tail in his hands. 

"Hey!" He exclaimed, dropping the limb. "Don't do that."

Brian bit his lip awkwardly as he felt bad. "Sorry, Roger, I just..." He paused for a moment. "Do you wanna wait for the rain to stop in my place? You could warm up and maybe get something to eat. If you'd like."

Roger thought about it for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. "Fine, I'll come, but only until the rain ends." He snarled as he walked out the door, making his way down the sidewalk before Brian exited as well, shouting "Hey! Roger! Where are you going it's this way!" Roger then turned around, stomping down the other side of the street where the human joined him.

"I knew that."

When they made it to his apartment, it wasn't as creepy as Roger had built it up in his mind. It was nice, in an alright part of town where most of the residents were half-animal. Brian opened the door for him and when he entered, the apartment was very cozy with a lived-in feeling. Lived in being code for a bit messy. The couch was quite spacious and long, and the rest of the apartment was an average size with photos and instruments scattered around the room.

"It's nice." Roger nodded, taking the room in. Behind him, Brian was locking the door and taking his shoes off before entering the kitchen and searching through the fridge. He settled on a leftover box of pizza, heating up a slice for his new friend with a glass of water. Roger took the glass in a hurry, taking slow sips before Brian turned his back when he began to wolf down the liquid as if his life depended on it, as it very well could be the last drink of fresh water he took before leaving back to the park. When the human turned back around, Roger gasped with lack of breath and wiped his mouth.

"You want...More water, there, dude?" He offered with a smile to which the other nodded, handing his glass out for him to refill. This time he was more patient with drinking the water and watched while his human accompany pulled the steaming pizza from the microwave, placing it on the counter where he moved towards it to begin chewing on the food, eyes locked on the other man in the room.

Brian began excused himself for a moment to grab a towel from his bathroom up the stairs for the dog to dry off with, quickly grabbing one that he felt was clean enough and made his way back down. In the time he'd gone up and back down the stairs, Roger had already eaten two slices of pizza, one being cold. A low growl emitted from the back of his throat as he finished off the second wedge and when Brian saw this, he whistled in surprise.

"Wow," He said, astonished at how quickly he ate. "okay, well, I have more food, if you'd like."

Roger decided not to eat anything else, as he didn't want to intrude so he simply wandered off into the living room where he carefully sat on the couch, his tail resting behind him while he dried his hair off. Brian joined him on a small loveseat next to the sofa and sighed as he settled in, flicking through the TV. The dog's stomach had begun to growl uncomfortably from eating so quickly, and he ended up resting with his legs pulled close to his chest. He soon fell asleep like this, being unable to keep awake as the couch was so soft and warm, with his belly being filled with a warm meal. 

When he woke up it was dark, and he was alone. Brian was up the stairs as the lights were on in the hallway, illuminating the downstairs softly. His hair was a mess and there was a puddle of drool dripping from his mouth that he wiped away as he sat up with a confused look around the room as he was still a bit asleep. When he remembered where he was, he stretched and sat up, wandering towards the fridge after making sure Brian wasn't with him somewhere.

From the noises he heard, the human was in his bedroom playing a guitar and singing. It wasn't bad either, but he didn't want to admit this. Roger opened the fridge with a sniff, smelling out what foods he had in the fridge. There were pasta and leftover desserts, along with more pizza and beer. He'd never had beer. He decided he'd try the alcoholic drink along with some of the cold pasta.

Unsure how to unscrew the lid, he viciously ripped off the top with his teeth and spat it across the room as he sat on the floor with the pasta in hand, the fridge door still open. He began to take a long drink of the beer, nearly finishing it. When he realized how much he hated the taste it was too late, being forced to release a loud belch from the brew hitting his stomach roughly. 

"Jesus!" He exclaimed quietly, grimacing at the drink in hand. He decided not to finish the drink right then, discarding it beside him as he shoveled pasta into his mouth with his hands, eventually just tipping the container back into his mouth. Roger was properly stuffed when he finished, deciding he  _would_ finish the beer he drank most of as to not waste anything. He then sloppily licked his fingers clean with his tongue, pulling his legs out from under him as his tail wagged from a nice, warm, full belly.

The alcohol was the main culprit for his warm feeling, along with a sort of loopy feeling from drinking the booze too quickly. He decided he was too tired once again to move, and ended up sleeping where he sat, leaving the fridge door open and the pasta bowl in his lap.

In the morning, Brian walked down to see his new friend missing. He looked around for a moment as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before noticing a puffy tail peeking out from the counter, and the way his fridge door was open. Brian approached, peering his head over the counter and giggled as Roger was slumped on the floor, snoring loudly with his hands reaching near his empty leftovers. His tail or ears occasionally twitched as he cleaned around him, picking up his bowl and beer bottle before throwing them away which slowly woke the being on the floor.

"Hey, bud," Brian cooed quietly. " eat good night last night?"

Roger sat up slowly, his messy beige shirt being even more stained with red sauce that gave him away even more so than the empty containers. He looked up at Brian who was giving a smile, his hands flat against his thighs.

"I don't like beer." He complained as he put his face in his hands, yawning. Brian laughed and stood back up as Roger did. 

"Then why'd you drink it?" 

"Didn't know it would taste like that." He replied, stretching with his arms over his head. "It was  _bad."_

Brian went to the fridge, as it was already open, and began to pull out eggs and slabs of vegetarian bacon. He began to cook while Roger shuffled to the couch, assuming Brian was making himself breakfast. To his surprise, the human came back with  _two_ plates of eggs and bacon, handing one to Roger. He thanked him as he dug in, quite enjoying the taste of something he hadn't had in quite some time. When he got to the bacon however, he almost gagged.

He took one bite and paused, looking down at the cardboard looking, sad excuse, for bacon. Roger stuck his tongue out and brushed off the bits of bacon left in his mouth, sputtering as he did so which made Brian look.

"What in the  _world_ is that?" He demanded to know, shivering in disgust.

"Bacon...It's a vegetarian substitute."

That would explain that. He tossed the bacon at Brian who dodged quickly, grabbing the strip that he threw with a frown. 

"Never," He warned with a low growl. "ever give that to anyone!"

Brian raised his hands in defense and giggled. "Okay, okay! I should have known you wouldn't like it, you are sort of a dog."

Roger glared, taking a large bite of his eggs with defiance. For the rest of the meal his tail wagged back and forth, something he didn't notice but Brian did. They sat and watched TV for the rest of the evening, up until Roger decided he had stayed his welcome and began to leave, to which Brian stopped him.

"Hey, you can stay for as long as you like!" Brian urged which made Roger hesitate. He did enjoy his couch the night before, and he did enjoy eating something that was as delicious as the pasta he devoured.

"Uh..." He mumbled, staring at the door before closing it. "Okay...But only until I wanna leave..."

He was fine with those terms, and a moment later Brian grinned excitedly. The truth was that he found Roger to be quite cute, and was a lonely person that hardly had friends so the company was welcomed, especially from him. After he'd decided to stay, Brian hurried up the stairs to grab an abundance of pillows and blankets, deciding to make Roger a nest-like bed on the large couch. When he laid down, he was in heaven. He'd made him a beautifully comfortable spot and it was warm under the thick covers.

When Roger snuggled into his new bed, Brian was quite proud as his friend's cheeks went red in comfort, followed by his ears perking over the pillow. Roger sighed with a smile on his face, tucking the sheets completely up to his nose where he glared at his new roommate for looking at him.

"Are you comfy'?" He asked as he pushed the blanket into Roger's sides, the dog allowing him to.

"M' very comfy..." Roger replied sleepily, pulling the sheets back over his torso and instead, wrapping it around his head and torso while sitting up. He was attempting to be intimidating but with the blanket only showing the middle of his face and some of his blonde hair, it was adorable even when he started grumbling in his throat from Brian oggling over him quietly, practically giving heart eyes that Roger did not appreciate.

Roger had decided after a week he'd stay, being too in love with the hot meals and a comfortable sleeping spot to leave. Over the week the two became closer after a rough patch of Roger being aggressive towards Brian after being told to clean up after himself. The two had a talk about his habits, being told as he was only a few days into living there it meant it was fine for now but to be mindful. That meant no more middle of the night rummaging and beer drinking without cleaning up afterward.

When he had begun to trust the human a bit more, Brian began to cook their meals for him as he had no idea how to cook for himself. Portion control was something the man was completely oblivious to, constantly eating until he was stuffed silly and overly bloated. He had no conception of this, as his skeletal figure became slimmed and healthy looking. Brian was happy for him and mentioned it one day, to which Roger merely shrugged without care.

After another week of living with Brian, his late-night hunger began to come back and he'd find himself scouring through the full fridge for more food as he was afraid of being starved again. On more than one occasion Brian found his friend on the floor chewing on a chicken leg or munching on dry cereal lazily, half asleep. One such night coming when Brian was up late working on music.

He'd gone downstairs wondering what Roger was doing as he hadn't heard much noise, and instead found him moaning on the floor next to the fridge with a massive bowl of mashed potatoes resting on his round belly, his ears twitching on his head.

"Are you alright, Rog?" He asked bending down as Roger shook his head. He placed a hand over his belly when Brian turned the corner to get a full view of him, his stomach rising and falling heavily.

"Ate..." He belched. "Too much..."

It was obvious he had by the look of how risen his tummy was on his thin frame, his shirt being ridden up from the bloat. His stomach was jutting from his hips that were quite small, but recently had a bit of pudge on them.

"Do you need help up?" Brian offered to which Roger nodded, taking his hand and being helped up. From this angle, he could see the damage he'd done to his distended belly which looked painful from how full he actually was. He'd eaten a massive helping of mashed potatoes, soda's, and a few chocolate chip biscuits. 

The human helped him to his bed where he slumped down, his belly resting in front of him as he laid on his side. He hovered his hand over his stomach, pressing down slowly to give himself a bit of relief. Brian hesitated for a moment, but reached out and replaced Roger's hand with his own. 

From the feeling of his abdomen, he was completely stuffed. His paunch was warm and firm, and the pressure he was adding was causing Roger to sigh and groan. He found himself enjoying the feeling of helping his friend with his aching, and it seemed like Roger was enjoying it too. 

"You know, you could have gotten me and asked me to make you something..." Brian reminded him quietly.

Roger nodded, hiccuping roughly which only made his stomach move painfully. "I got hungry, I'm sorry."

He furrowed his brow, looking at his friend's face. "You...Know the food isn't going anywhere right? I can always get more."

Roger didn't reply, simply sighing and enjoying the belly rubs he was receiving. Similar to a normal dog, half-canine humans enjoyed a belly rub just as much as the fully-animal canines we know, and with his stuffed stomach, it was only better.

The next day Brian set at the dining table, getting ready for dinner. Roger's face was puffy, and his tummy was still bloated, though it was mostly empty. Brian noticed this as soon as he walked down the stairs from his shower, the half-human wearing only a towel. He had light red marks on his sides where he had grown small love handles in a quick amount of time, and he looked absolutely precious.

"Uh," Brian pointed at the meal on the table. "dinner."

Roger nodded, sitting in a chair after deciding not to get dressed, knowing Brian wouldn't mind.

He had made large steaks, a salad for himself, for Roger with a glass of water to wash it down. Brian expected Roger's hunger to be larger now as he'd been ravaging the fridge nearly every night. He was right, based on the look on Roger's face when he set down two large slabs of meat in front of him.

"Is that...Steak? You made me a steak?" He questioned quickly, bending down to sniff the meat. 

"I sure did, I made you two in case one wasn't enough." Brian pointed at the slab below the first one.

Roger didn't say anything more, simply beginning to ravenously chew his steak with his large, sharp teeth. Brian watched with mild discomfort, but also interest, as he ripped chunks out of the meat with his jaw and hands, his ears pointed backward and his tail straight in the air behind him. Brian's friends were vegetarian, as one was a bunny and the other was a cat who didn't quite enjoy meats, so seeing his new dog-friend dig into meat like it was still alive was a strange thing of wonder.

It didn't take Roger long to finish both steaks and gulp down the water, sitting back with heavy breaths while sucking the juices from his hands as he always did when he ate. His cheeks went red when he realized Brian was staring with amazement.

"Sorry..." He apologized, still licking his fingers. "It was really good."

Brian nodded with eyes wide, slowly taking small bites of his salad. He was attempting not to stare at how his friend looked at the moment, as his belly was now rounded out completely, folding over his towel around his waist a bit.

After dinner they retired to the couch where Roger changed clothes behind it, sliding his jeans up hopelessly as they were a bit too small in the waist now. He tilted his head in confusion, attempting to button once again with failure. He still didn't have a shirt on, and his firm belly was poking over the edge of his unbuttoned pants.

"I don't think," He tried once again. "think I can get these buttoned."

This caught Brian's attention, turning his head slowly to see what he was talking about. His zipper was open and the button was far apart enough to not be able to button, but that much was obvious. He became bright red as he got up to assist his friend, attempting to pull the trousers together but finding, indeed, they were too small to button.

"That's okay, you can wear some of mine." Brian comforted as Roger curiously played with his little extra belly fat. He ran upstairs, attempting to hide the arousal in his pants. When he returned, Roger was still poking and pinching the small amount of chub on his waist.

He'd grabbed a baggy pair of sweatpants, something he wouldn't be growing out of soon and was still comfortable enough to wear. He'd also brought a shirt that looked like it would fit him, and Roger dropped his pants right there in front of Brian. He had no idea it was weird to do that, and by the way the human gasped, turning his head as he was now completely naked right in front of him, it was apparently very weird.

"What?" Roger asked as he took the clothes, Brian mumbling "Uh, its just...You're naked, Rog."

He still had no idea.

"You're naked...In front of me...And I'm your mate."

Roger pulled the pants up which fit him fine, followed by the shirt. "You're acting weird, Brian. I'm not naked anymore."

Brian peeked, making sure he wasn't lying and sighed a breath of relief when he was in fact clothed. On the plus side at least he knew what he was getting if he confessed his feelings! 

"Rog, you don't just drop ship in front of your friends, that's...Private."

Roger went crimson red, his tail and ears drooping in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Brian, I've never lived with a human." 

Apparently to the half-animals, being nude in front of the same type of animal as you or in a family setting was a normal occurrence. Good to know. Brian shrugged his shoulders, still seeing his friend was humiliated for doing such a thing. They didn't talk about it for the rest of the day, instead deciding to forget about it.

Over the next few days, the idea of portion control continued to go over Roger's head. If he was hungry, even a bit, he'd scarf down meals big enough for three people. This resulted in a soft, ample belly which curved over his sweats, and he enjoyed touching and poking it he'd never been even the slightest bit chubby in his life. The rest of the weight went to his cheeks and thighs which was no problem for him, it just gave him more to be fascinated in. He'd even begun to play with his belly and plump thighs in front of Brian without being aware he was doing it, which Brian was convinced was because he was aware it made him madly aroused.

One night after dinner, he was shifting left and right to get a good angle for his belly to digest the mass amount of food he'd eaten. He'd not only eaten dinner, but also stood around in the kitchen for half an hour snacking while pacing, one hand rubbing his firm midsection while the other pushed food into his mouth. When Brian couldn't take it anymore, he approached the boy who was beginning to absently pinch his belly before his friend got in the way of the TV.

"What?" Roger asked, seeing Brian's nervous expression. He bent down, putting his hand on the side of Roger's thigh for support, and slowly went in for a kiss which surprised both of them. However, it wasn't unwelcome. Up until this moment, the dog had no idea the feelings he had for Brian were this of romance and lust. The realization came as soon as he felt Brian's lips meet his, and everything sort of went into place. However, Brian reeled back after a moment.

"I'm so sorry!" He shouted, covering his mouth with his hands. 

"No, come back!" Roger demanded, raising his hands greedily, a wolfish grin on his face. Brian accommodated with an equally excited grin, and they stayed there making out with Brian crouched in between Roger's legs as to get the angle correct while they kissed. The fondling went from just that, to snuggling on the couch with Roger occasionally placing a peck on Brian's thin hands. His belly made for a great cuddle device, and it was warm which only added to the comfort. 

What the human learned from cuddling his friend was that the weight gain he'd had in the recent weeks was much more than he'd thought as he hadn't seen him in clothes that fit him well in a while. He was soft all over, his sides having slight rolls when he sat down. He also had much plumper thighs than he thought, and when he ran his hands over them they were plush and lovely.

Roger knew what he was doing while he stroked all over his body, but he enjoyed being admired. Roger didn't know weight gain often came with shame, as when he lived in the park the thin animals were jealous of the idea. It was a sign of being fed, and fed well, so he was proud of himself more than anything.

The next day he woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, not noticing that Brian had even left his side or the fact they'd fallen asleep at some point. Roger sat up, his ears perking up completely straight as he smelled the air. Brian noticed his, now what he considered, boyfriend was awake and called him to the table. He obliged, mostly following the smell of delicious food. When he sat, he noticed the piled bacon strips, real meat, toast, and eggs accompanied by a glass of milk he'd set out.

Roger dug in as soon as he saw the spread, munching down multiple pieces of bacon at once while Brian slowly joined him, holding a plate of veggie bacon and a small serving of scrambled eggs. The human was noticing that when he was hungry and ate, he was protective over whatever he had. He'd growl in the back of his throat and would position himself  _over_ the plate as to shield it with his body with his head bowed. 

Brian placed a hand on his shoulder, getting a knee-jerk reaction from Roger when he growled loudly, bacon hanging from his lips with his teeth gritted. It was a nice, terrifying, reminder that Roger was indeed a dog. He jumped when he did this, merely wanting to tell him it was okay to sit properly. 

Roger leaned back in his chair, his expression softening as he noticed how Brian was staring wide-eyed. "Sorry," He sheepishly withdrew. "I didn't mean to."

It was understandable seeing where he came from where if you even got the smallest scrap of food it was likely you'd have to keep it away from others just to survive, but it still worried Brian a bit when he growled that aggressively. He gave Roger's hand a loving stroke to let him know it was okay, and the half-dog positioned himself like Brian was sitting, telling himself it would be fine as the food wasn't going to be taken from him. This didn't change the rapid pace at which he ate, however.

As he was powering down another bite of eggs, scooping it with his fingers, Brian handed him a fork.

"No, I'm okay." He explained through a mouth full of eggs, continuing to use his hands. When Brian raised a brow, taking his less messy hand and placing the fork in his palm, Roger simply grumbled before using the utensil to shovel the food into his mouth from the edge of the plate. It was a loophole, sure, but he was using the fork technically.

After the breakfast, Roger had scarfed down a heavy amount of meat and eggs, including a large glass of milk. He was now uncomfortably burping with his hand pressed against his chubby, taut, belly. Brian leaned forward, putting down his own fork, and brushed his hand against his partner's plump cheeks and soft jawline.

"You look much healthier than when I first met you..." He complimented, avoiding the topic of him putting on quite a bit of weight. Roger, however, had other plans.

"It's because I put on weight." Roger was smiling when he said this, rubbing his stomach lightly. Brian wasn't sure how to reply to that.

"Oh, uh," He stuttered. "maybe a little."

Roger gave him a glare, furrowing his brow before gesturing to his bloated stomach. "More than a little, Brian."

Again, caught off guard, Brian stayed silent. His cheeks were fading into a crimson blush as he acknowledged his gain. Roger seemed oddly proud of himself, which confused the human. 

"Why are you flustered?" Roger asked bluntly, squinting as his ears folded slightly. He believed it was a 'dropping anchor' moment, as he now called it, where he did something bad.

"It's nothing, just a lot of people don't really talk about that as openly as you just did."

Roger looked down at his stomach that was pooching out over his sweatpants. "Should I not talk about it?" He questioned, pulling his shirt down as far as it could, which wasn't too far down. Brian knew he was getting slightly confused and what looked like embarrassment, so he quickly interjected.

"No! It's okay! It's just not something people are normally proud of." He explained to which Roger was even more confused.

"Gaining weight is a sign of being fed well, and I've been fed well." The dog stated, to which Brian nodded, now understanding where he was coming from. Of course he'd be happy getting chubby, he'd hardly eaten in the park. It must have been something to boast about where he used to live.

"Well, if you're happy with it, then shout it from the rooftops. I love the extra weight on you."

Roger grinned and Brian moved forward to pinch his chubby cheeks to which the animal giggled as he did so. He'd had a good handful of his face in his hands, as it was one of the roundest parts of him, and moved his hands a little to shake the blondes head. It was truly adorable the way his fangs stuck out when he did this, and even cuter when he giggled.

If he was okay with the weight gain, then he saw no issue with mentioning it and feeding him as much as he desired. They began slowly, Brian's hands often traveling to his boyfriend's waistline or thighs to rub gently. Most days he'd go to give him a stroke and find there was more of him to love than the days before. They now shared a bed together, and when Roger would change clothes and they wouldn't fit, he'd wake Brian up or run to grab him in a victory, showing the way his pants wouldn't button or the shirt he attempted to wear went over his belly.

Brian always congratulated him, giving his cheeks a pinch or a sloppy kiss on the lips while Roger wagged his tail in happiness. When they had decided they were ready to have sex, it was only hotter for them both as now they saw each other completely unclothed. The first time it happened, they were cuddling when Roger removed his trousers and sat on top of Brian's torso. He huffed as he wasn't expecting him to do this, being half asleep, and also because he was quite heavy on top of his weak, thin frame.

Roger's body was absolutely beautiful when he removed the rest of his clothes, his tail wagging behind him and his ears perked happily in the air. He was correct when he thought the fat mostly traveled to his waist and thighs, as it was the most noticeable parts. There was a hint of stretch marks lining his sides, which the human traced with his finger.

"Do you wanna...?" Roger asked as he pulled a rubber from the pants he'd just disregarded. Brian nodded quickly, taking the condom and slipping it on before mounting his boyfriend. The pudgy frame the other was sporting made for something incredible to stare at and rub, even better for Roger as he enjoyed being pet and touched.

Their sexual relationship blossomed soon enough into bringing food into the bedroom, Roger placing various food items on his own body for Brian to eat off of him until he met his lips. This changed soon, however, when Roger came home from going to the store only to see Brian sitting in bed nearly completely naked beside a pair of boxers holding a plate of mashed potatoes. He knew exactly what he wanted, and grinned devilishly as he jumped on the bed, tail flicking quickly in excitement. 

Mashed potatoes were one of his favorite meals and Brian clearly knew this, feeding him by hand messily followed by allowing him to lap up the remains from his fingers. It was incredibly erotic, and both of them ended the night sweaty and panting. Roger couldn't remember the last time he went to bed with an empty stomach, and Brian made sure he was stuffed beyond words before they headed to the bedroom even if it meant helping the half-human stand when being over-fed.

They were completely content with their new life, the half-dog, and human loving their relationship. Roger continued to put on weight, though not getting too heavy, keeping a nice round, chubby figure perfect for hugging. As long as Roger was satisfied and Brian had someone to spend his life with, the pair were okay. They were both completely in love with each other, and couldn't ask for anything more.

The day Brian picked up that scrawny, sad stray from the rainy park, Roger knew his life was going to change in a beautiful way, he just had no idea it would be this delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna talk to me personally for anything my tumblr is FeederMercury and from there i will happily tell you my twitter where im most active <3


	6. Oh, Deer! (C:Half-Animals, Unintentional WG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the winter, four half-deer are struggling to get by until one finds a farm.

* * *

 

**_Note:_ **

I mention the way theyre half deer half human, i dont mean centaur i mean like they have deer legs but they walk like humans, on 2 legs. They have deer ears, antlers, tails, and the deer legs but they have human torsos, imagine that deer dude (mr.tumnus) from those narnia movies

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

The winter wind howled viciously against the men gathered below a tree, cuddling up against the largest deers fluffy legs.

Brian, the largest in height, had the thickest coat which made it easy to keep warm during the winter months and even better for the rest of the deer to have something to snuggle their bare torso's into. 

In means of size, Brian was lean and had the most tone on his thin torso and arms. The deer half of him, the bottom, was also toned under his large brown coat of fur but wasn't easily seen unless his hide is pushed down. 

The rest of the deer had short coats, John's being the shortest, but Roger had large thighs that made him look puffed out most of the time. This made it hard to keep warm during the winter times, so they each cuddled against and into Brian's legs as to keep somewhat warm as none of them wore clothes in any way, exposing their bodies to the cold.

They had been in the same area of the woods for days, attempting to scavenge for fruits or small berries they could eat to survive the winter. It had been better in the summer as most berries and treats would be in bloom, but every winter they would once again be scavenging for scraps just to get by. They were all incredibly thin, John being the thinnest, therefore, receiving most of the food.

It was truly the harshest winter they'd come across so far, and it was difficult not to lose hope for survival. Roger was the fastest runner, which meant he was the one normally running off to search for scraps. It took an incredible amount of trust to travel in a pack such as they did, as each of them was starving for food they needed to trust the hunter to not hoard it. They never have as they each cared for each other deeply, but it was always a concern while the winter became more and more dangerous.

In a warmer day where the snow wasn't coming down on them, Roger was sent to search for more food as John and Brian were becoming too weak to continue changing places in the woods to avoid any hunters that may be lurking. When he left he wasn't exactly hopeful as he knew the area and knew there would be nothing to find. As he was concerned for his friends, he decided to exit the forest even with the knowledge of how vulnerable it would make him to humans.

When he exited, he found himself running his hands into his fur with nervousness while looking over his shoulder quite often. His departure from the forest wasn't in vain, however, as he soon found the top of a carrot which he grabbed hurriedly from the ground, noticing now were was much better things than just one carrot.

Near him was an entire farm lined with winter vegetables, covered in a light brush of snow. However, before he could race to grab more food, he noticed a human tending to the said garden in a full winter coat and hat which sent a chill up the deer's spine.

"Fuck," Roger mumbled, placing the carrot under his arm. "get out of here, human, I'm busy stealing your food."

The human wasn't making any plans to be on his way, so Roger figured he'd sneak around the farm for a moment more while picking up things he saw before leaving. By the time he'd left, an hour had passed and he had an armful of winter veggies such as many carrots. He was incredibly proud, and when he returned to his friends they were in shock.

"Where the hell did you find all that?" Asked Freddie as he grabbed a large carrot, inspecting it.

"I left the forest to look for more, and I found more!"

The rest of the deer paid no mind to him now as they gathered on the forest floor, quietly munching down on their meal. By the end, they were comfortably full but knew they'd have to go out the next day for more. It was another day of survival, and that was good enough for now.

After they'd eaten through their stash, which only took two days with rationing, they all decided they would follow Roger to where he found the vegetables as to carry more. When they arrived, each was very careful not to stand too tall as they were aware they were exposed outside of the forest. Freddie, the biggest target as he had very large antlers, was army crawling on the ground which was incredibly cold on his bare torso.

Brian was reaching for a purple onion when he caught a glance of the farmer, ducking into the snow quickly with a  _puff_. 

"Get down!" He whispered loudly, and the rest followed suit. "There's a human, Roger, are you out of your mind? We're gonna end up skinned if he catches us stealing his food!"

Roger furrowed his brow, raising his head a bit to see the farmer whistling happily before ducking back down into the snow. 

"We'll be fine, he hasn't seen us, right? Chill out."

Brian and Roger turned around to glance at the other deer, John was behind them quietly munching on a carrot, tail wagging with pleasure as he ate in the snow while Freddie was sinking slowly into the white mass underneath him to disguise himself. 

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Brian asked, slightly annoyed with Roger's careless attitude. Freddie simply shrugged, turning to John who was in the middle of chewing.

"Oh," He mumbled, swallowing quickly. "I don't think it's that bad of an idea. I'm hungry so..." He mumbled, getting a glare from Brian.

"You three are absolutely mad, fine." Brian reluctantly said, brows forced down in anger as they each snuck hands into the crops to grab food while using their back legs and hooves to push themselves forward.

By the time they were done, they each had armfuls of food and smiles on their faces. The human hadn't seen them, and they now had a week worth of food without rationing, meaning they'd sleep with full bellies every night. When they returned to their den, which was really just the least snowy clearing, they settled their food into a pile and dug in with excitement.

As expected, by the end of the week, they already needed more food. Each of them were much more hopeful for their little secret farm Roger had found, and when the food ran thin they happily allowed Roger to go back and get more. Roger, loving being trusted, decided this time he'd bring back as much as he could possibly carry in his arms and get a bit braver with the things he grabbed. Carrots and onions were good, but he wanted to attempt and grab the other delicious veggies on the other side of the farm as a surprise.

When he entered the farm he walked slowly across the edges, grabbing small things on his way and tucking them under his arms to secure them. Once he got to the front of the farm, also near the farmer's home, he became anxious. The lights were on in the home, and even if it was dark he knew if he was caught he might not return to his friends in one piece. As he was bending down into the snow to reach for something that looked green, covered by tall stalks of other winter veggies, he heard a rustling and saw a thin light waving near him.

Roger grabbed the vegetable quickly, ducking down as fast as he could. This was in vain, however, as the light flashed directly into his face from the farmer who was holding a stick that emitted the light. Roger closed his eyes for a moment as the bright light blinded him temporarily, and when he opened them again the stranger was staring at him just as confused as he was himself.

" _Please_ , I'm _really_ sorry, I'll put back your stuff." Roger begged, tears threatening to escape his eyes as he dropped the food he'd been carrying. He placed his hands over his chest, rising to his hooves. He was only a bit smaller than the human, which would make him an easy target. On top of this, his antlers were quite small and dull so fighting was out of the cards.

They stayed in silence for a moment that felt like years, Roger's bare chest rising and falling heavily as he began to breathe shallowly and panic. The human turned his light-creator off, the warm shine from the home illuminating them more than the deer had thought it had in the bleak darkness. 

"Are you hungry?" The human asked softly, tightening his gloves. Roger stared blankly.

"You-What?" He panted, his face streaked with tears and puffy legs quivering.

"I made a potato stew earlier and I'm sure it's still hot, if you're hungry."

Roger stared in amazement as the human then picked the veggies he'd dropped moments earlier and attempted to hand them back. He didn't want them now and backed away a bit.

"Well, come on if you're hungry!" Said the human as he walked towards his home. Roger slowly followed behind with an unstable stride. 

The home itself was cozy, the walls lined with wood panels and warm lights brightening the home from the ceiling. In the kitchen, a stew was left but had its smell lingering around the home. Roger entered the home and raised his black nose in the air, sniffing with curiosity at the smell he'd never detected before. The human was entering the kitchen, taking a bowl out, and ladling the soup into the dish for his new guest.

When the human met him in the living room where Roger was currently touching everything he could with intense curiosity and nervousness, he put the bowl out for the deer to take.

"I don't understand...I don't want your food." 

The human grinned. "Well, you wanted my food earlier, and you wanted my food last week."

Roger's blood chilled a bit when he said this, now knowing the human did catch them stealing food but chose not to intervene. Maybe he was waiting until there was only one, or maybe he was waiting for one of them to get braver so it would be easier to grab him. Whichever it was, it terrified Roger.

Upon seeing the deer's body pale, he set down the steaming soup he was holding onto a coffee table near them. The human then walked out of the room, pouring his own bowl and relaxing in front of his television which amazed Roger, though he didn't say anything. The deer sat down quietly, folding his legs under himself and sipped at his soup. It didn't taste inedible, and in fact, it was delicious and unlike anything he'd ever had.

When the human left to put his bowl away, Roger gulped down his own food with intensity, setting it back down with a gasp once he was done. When the farmer returned, he watched with a smile while Roger lick his bowl clean.

"Did you like it?" He asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Roger looked up with the same nervousness he'd had since he entered the home and nodded apologetically. 

"My name is Jim, do you have a name?"

The deer gave him a dazed look. "I'm Roger."

Jim nodded, sitting down near the nervous half-deer on the floor. "And who are your friends?" Roger's eyes widened. "It's okay, I know you're not the only one around here. Your friend is kind of hard to hide, he's got those big..." Jim made a motion of very overly-exaggerated antlers.

"That's Freddie..." He admitted, trying to not give the human Jim the satisfaction of laughing at his joke. When Jim expected the rest of the names, raising his brows to hint, he was met with silence. It was normal as Roger hadn't been in the home for long, and understandably didn't have trust for this strange human.

Jim and Roger allotted to stay in silence, but when the human stood to lit a log in his fireplace, it was the most emotion besides fear he'd seen the deer give. His eyes were wide open and his tail was flicking back and forth above his backside with excitement, warming his hands and torso happily. The human smiled as he watched this unfold in front of him but didn't say anything to bother him.

The time flew by and by the time Roger was aware of the time, he'd already eaten three bowls of stew and was comfortable on the couch as far as he could be from the human, his legs crossed as much as they could be. The pair hadn't talked much at all and when Jim attempted to speak to him, it resulted in the deer cowering away.

When Roger got up to leave in the early hours of the morning, Jim was asleep on the couch still upright. Upon hearing the door open, the human jerked up and stuttered out, "Hey! Roger!"

The deer turned around, unsure how to even open the door. The human was now standing and attempting to straighten his outfit. 

"If you're hungry again, my farm is open for you and your friends. Tell them I said they can come over whenever...Or if you want to I wouldn't mind."

Roger nodded with an unsure gaze, using his hoof to kick the doorknob weakly before Jim, with a laugh, opened it for him. The deer stared down at the doorknob and walked out, picking up the food he'd picked up from the night before for his friends.

* * *

 

When he returned 'home', his friends were asleep on top of Brian per usual, Brian's hands on top of the boy's heads while he was slumped against a large tree snoring away happily. He attempted to approach slowly but ended up crunching a bit too hard and John slowly rose with a nervous glance until he saw his friend, a relieved smile spreading across his face.

"We thought you weren't coming back, "John explained, his tail wagging. "I told them I knew you were gonna come back, and that you just got tired. Guess I was right."

Roger sat by John who repositioned his thin body to face towards him. "I met the farmer, John, his name is Jim and he watches other humans in a box in his living room."

The younger deer grinned, furrowing his brows as Roger told him about his night. "Human's are weird. He didn't even try and to like...?" He made a motion slicing across his antler to which Roger shook his head. John nodded understandingly. Roger knew John would understand and be okay with the information he was giving, and wouldn't argue or give a long talk as Brian would.

The other deer did wake up a moment after this conversation, Roger now with his back against a tree like his friend and legs out in front of him. 

When Brian woke, he looked up to see Roger in the same position as him. Instead of a happy reaction, he seemed more pissed than anything.

"Where the hell were you?" Brian whispered angrily, trying not to wake Freddie. "John was up all night worried you were dead!"

Roger looked at John who was a bright shade of red, now being caught in his lie. He shrugged in response to the blonde deers look.

"We told you with that human there it would be dangerous. What happened?"

Roger, already having been lectured now, rolled his eyes as he placed his hands over his chest. 

"Dude, it wasn't that big of a deal. I went out last night to get food, and then..." He paused for a moment, lowering his voice to a murmur. " _I ate dinner with the farmer_."

Brian was completely shocked to what he'd just heard, jerking forward. Freddie's head, still resting on his thigh, went forward as well which rolled him into a bit of snow, waking him with a frustrated groan.

"You-Roger am I hearing you right? Did you eat with the farmer? The human?" Roger nodded. "You could have gotten... _We_ could have gotten...You're...Oh my god."

Freddie, now awake, rose and glanced back and forth between the two arguing deer with a tired gaze.

"It's not like he forced me to stay! I'm alive aren't I?" Asked Roger to which Brian fumed, his chest rising and falling heavily.

"If you ever scare us like that again, Roger, you won't be so easily welcomed back. _If_ you even come back."

They fell silent, Roger and Brian cooling down. The four ate the food the blonde had gathered in silence, occasionally making small talk. The rest of the day they slept, ate, or walked around their clearing boredly.  John had made a complete circle of hoof-prints in the snow, which was entertaining for a moment but got old by the time he'd made it to the middle.

That week, Roger returned to the home to gather more food for him and his friends, finding four tubs of soup set out for him. He took them, but the other three deer refused to eat the food given by the farmer as they were unsure of him. 

Every day after that week, he would visit the home after nightfall to find more food set out for him to which he ate by himself while crouched in the snow. Jim knew when he'd eat the food, as when he woke up in the morning he would find an empty, licked clean, bowl or plate along with hoofprints approaching and leaving. Each morning like this he knew he enjoyed the food, but occasionally there would be food half eaten or left picked at such as the night he left out a plate of lasagna that the deer clearly did not enjoy, finding it buried in the snow in the morning.

After almost a month of eating human food every day while the rest ate vegetables from the farmers garden, Roger had a bit of extra weight on him. It was healthier than the way his ribs stuck out from his chest, as he now had a slim figure with a small swell of belly that made his energy and general well being much better. Even while watching the young deer return home every night, a belly full of human food, the rest refused to indulge themselves.

John was the only one out of the group who agreed reluctantly eventually, as he was becoming too weak and scrawny even compared to Freddie and Brian. He quite enjoyed the meals Jim made, and soon was joining Roger when he would go down to the home to eat a meal. Jim caught on soon as there were, and instead of the two sharing a plate or a bowl, he began making two.

John and Roger were filling out a bit more, becoming lean and a touch toned from running around all day, while Freddie and Brian remained stubborn and chose to remain living off of the farmer's veggies. 

This was, of course, until the day they all decided to venture out when Roger was sure Jim was in bed for more food in his garden, deciding they wanted to grab more as to not need more later. Freddie leads the group as he always did, Roger following close behind followed by John and Brian.

When they arrived, the house was dark as they shuffled around the front and grabbed whatever they wanted. Brian was reaching the front when he heard a noise, looking up to see the human in a robe sleepily rubbing his face. He froze in fear, mouth firmly clenched shut.

"Oh, hello," Jim greeted in a thick Irish accent. "you're one of Roger's friends?"

Roger appeared from the stalks and grinned at his human friend while Brian was still in shock. Freddie approached next to see what was happening before feeling the same fear, if not worse, as his antlers were a thing of beauty that every hunter alive wanted. They were joined by John who wasn't exactly afraid and approached the human to stare at him in curiosity. Brian attempted to grab for the youngest deer but he was unable to grab him before he was merely inches away from him.

Jim didn't mind though, he simply allowed the young man to do whatever it was he was doing as he continued. 

"You four can come in if you like, I can make up the guest room or if you want I can just set up some blankets on the floor."

Brian glared at Roger who was more than happy to accept his offer. John was now more focused on a bowl of rice covered in a brown sauce on the ground left for him and Roger, picking it up and using his fingers to eat. His face contorted in disgust and he gently placed the dish into the snow, using his grey fur to wipe his hand.

"Uh, I don't think-" Brian began, backing away a bit as the human looked at him. "I don't think Jim wants us...You know...In his space."

His attempt at wiggling out of the situation in favor of their clearing was squashed when John shot him a glare before the farmer could defend himself.

"He just offered it, Brian. Don't you want to be warm? Roger told me he has fire... _In his house."_

Brian wasn't happy about it, but when Freddie reluctantly agreed to stay he knew he was going to be forced to stay with them as he was one of the strongest in the group and knew if anything happens, four against one is better odds.

When they all entered the home, Freddie was the last to step in. As he was joining them, he found himself unable to keep walking as his antlers were too large for the door and hadn't noticed until it was too late. He was now stuck in the doorway with an annoyed expression, gritting his teeth as he attempted to force himself through.

"Ah fuck, Fred," Mumbled Roger as he placed both hands on his friend's antlers, jerking forward. "see what happens when you don't pay attention?"

The oldest deer had no time to reply before he was shoved through the door, leaving almost four marks on the entry. Jim found it quite funny and approached the man, astonished by the size of his antlers.

"They're beautiful! Can I...?" The farmer asked as he pointed at them. Freddie obliged, tilting his head. Jim ran his hands over the intricate bones and grinned. Freddie's cheeks were quite red when he stood back up. 

"It's not all that's huge on me, darling." The deer winked, and the rest of the men in the room could practically hear Careless Whisper playing in the background, and they were quite disturbed.

The farmer's face went crimson and he grinned, giggling awkwardly before showing his new friend to the living room where he was going to set up their beds. Brian was beside the fire, trying not to indicate that he was enjoying the heat. John was in the kitchen drinking from the tap like it was going out of style, lapping the water up madly, and Roger was in the living room relaxing on the couch.

When their beds were made, only three of the deer said a thank you and goodnight to their kind host. Brian was the odd one out, and was still sitting by the fireplace even when his bed was made for him closest to the fire as he seemed to enjoy it.

In the morning, however, all four were resting comfortably in their respective areas. John was on the couch with Roger, Freddie and Brian were on the floor near the fire which had long extinguished. Freddie, being unused to being covered at night, had ended up crawling over to his friend and placing his head on his legs to cuddle up as shown when the morning came when he was still wrapped around his fluffy thigh.

As he was a farmer, Jim woke up early in the morning a bit before the sun came up and began breakfast. He was soon joined by the youngest deer John who was rubbing his eyes sleepily with a warm blanket wrapped around his torso. The deer took a seat at a counter facing the kitchen, watching him cook curiously.

"You wanna help me, John?" Jim offered when he saw how intensely he was being watched.

John did, of course, and quickly took up on the offer. Even with receiving a meal nightly with silverware, he had to be taught how to hold a spatula for pancake flipping. It came naturally and soon he was pushing away Jim's hand as he attempted to help, deciding he was doing fine. The young man ended up making a good stack of cakes enough for him, the human, and his friends.

He sat down at a table with the farmer, using his hands to eat the meal while the other man used utensils. As they ate, the other boy's rose one by one beginning with Roger, then Freddie, then Brian. Each deer got their food and joined the table, Brian only doing so when Freddie told him firmly to do so. It was quite an unusual sight with four deer and a human sharing a table, but here it was happening.

By the end of the breakfast, the boys were full and Jim exited to tend to his garden. 

Though Brian wasn't completely comfortable in staying in the human's home, he knew that trusting his friend was important when he said it would be okay. The feeling of being full, especially on such a tasty breakfast, wasn't bad either. The rest seemed to agree by the way they made their way back to the living room and gathered around the fire Jim had lit before he left together.

It was incredibly warm and felt even better with their filled stomach's, John fell asleep on Brian's shoulder at one point and the rest slowly followed suit. They rested comfortably in peace and safety, being found by the human later cuddled up on the floor.

They didn't plan on staying more than a night, but soon all four let go of the idea of leaving when the fire was much friendlier than the harsh blizzards outside, and the food was better than the same meal every night. After nearly a month of eating well every night, it had begun to show on each of the deer's former slender frames.

Roger was the one who'd round out a bit as he'd been eating the human's food for much longer than the rest. This resulted in a pillowy belly everyone liked to place their head on, and much chubbier thighs that were being shown off more as he shed his Winter coat.

Freddie and Brian were still quite slim, but had the beginnings of a pudgy belly with rounded out faces, especially on Brian. Most of the fat on Freddie went to his hips and backside while Brian's went to his face and stomach.

John, however, was the thinnest even though he had a swell of tummy with light stretch marks on the sides. Despite being only nineteen and being quite young, it made him look younger as his cheeks were much more filled out and chubby.

Each deer loved their added weight and were thankful they had it as it showed how far they'd come since the month before. Instead of sleeping separately in pairs, they would all four huddle on the living room carpet and cover themselves with warm blankets while snuggling close, their softer bodies making it quite a comfortable experience. Jim had, of course, noticed each of their gains as none wore clothes and their growing bodies were always on display to each other and the human, and enjoyed how much  _they_ enjoyed his meals and eating.

When they would eat breakfast, each would be bloated and stuffed after their meals which would stretch their soft tummies out forward which was viewed as charming, especially on the youngest John. He would always cover himself, embarrassed by the attention, but grin all the same while each deer pinched his cheeks or teased him.

Freddie was the best sport about his weight, as when teased or poked at for his growing belly or rear, he would simply throw a tease back or tell them, "This ass is no accident, my dear." which Jim always blushed madly at.

Over time they found John was a naturally good cook and relied on him to help cook when Jim was out doing other things or too busy. The human would go to the store, get what they wanted, and return for the youngest to make it for the rest. His favorite meal to make was cakes and other sweet desserts which everyone enjoyed, especially Roger and it showed beautifully on their frames.

By the time Winter had long ended and Spring came, all four had shed their Winter coats in favor for much shorter fur that showed off how much they'd each pudged up. Brian's fur was still long and curled, but it was short enough to see the way his hips were rounded and had plumped significantly, only making cuddling his fur better.

In return for staying and gorging themselves in the human's home, they were each helper's on the farm. None had an issue with this and found it quite fun, the human giving them each a treat of their choosing after a long day of work. As they worked nearly every day, the treats replaced any calories they may have lost as to keep their delightfully plump figures.

The heaviest still was Roger, followed by Freddie and Brian, and then John as time went on. Though they weren't fat, they were all comfortably spoiled and chubby deer who just enjoyed being warm, fed, and cuddled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the beginning of my very own AU!!! Deer!Queen both in non wg and wg form. I'll be doing more fics with deer!queen and farmer!jim, most being normal, non wg, fanfic but some being very kinky ;) i hope you enjoy bc i love this one


	7. Roger's Delicious Kitchen (C:Unintentional WG, Roger WG, Stuffing, Growing Out Of Clothes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger Taylor hosts his own show where he explores America's best eateries you can't get in the UK. Brian, his camera-man, always struggles to watch his co-worker and friend stuff himself for hours daily with delicious foods that show on his waistline greatly.

It was fine at the beginning of the show, as Roger declared he would retain his thin, toned shape while on his show.

That was at the beginning. When they first began, Roger was lean and fit which looked incredible on his short stature. He had been planning this show for quite some time as he was a chef and loved eating, cooking, and baking for him and his friends. Brian was the first person he told the idea to, and he thought it was a great idea! Even better when his friend offered him the job of camera-man. Brian had jobs previously as a writer, editor, and camera-man and it was his passion, so how could he refuse such a job?

He could do what he loves every day, hang out with his friend, and likely eat lunch at exceptional American eateries every day. The duo were excited for their new adventure and soon went off to America to meet their new team of behind-the-scenes workers that would make his best friend's goals a reality. The name of the show was Roger's Delicious Kitchen, which Brian came up with and everyone thought was fitting for obvious reasons.

Within the first week of the filming process, they'd been going from state to state while visiting the fanciest or most hole-in-the-wall diners they could find. Each eatery had its own delicious snacks and treats to eat and Roger adored every minute of it. Brian would occasionally be given a bite or two of the meals his friend would eat once the cameras were down, as Roger wanted him to enjoy it as well especially when the food was mouth-wateringly divine. 

Most of the time Brian would try the foods, and while they were delicious, he normally wanted Roger to finish what he was given as to not be rude or show favoritism towards staff members even if Brian was not so secretly his favorite camera-man. It made Brian blush every time Roger's eyes would widen after tasting something particularly tasty, followed by shouting "Brian! Try this!" when the camera was down.

Over the week, when they would return to the hotel room they were staying in, Roger would be so stuffed full of delicious food he would hardly be able to move. Throughout the night he would hear small hiccups or moans from his friend, who always smiled when Brian turned his head to check if he was okay.

"Sorry, I'm making room." Is what he would say to his camera-man when he would give him concern glances. Each excuse for every belch and hiccup only fueled Brian more and caused his pants to tighten each time as his friend, who he'd like to be more than a friend, complained about how fat he was going to get or is getting.

During one specific shooting in the first week, Roger was filling up on chocolate ice cream sundaes with all of the toppings such as banana's, chopped peanuts, and whipped cream. After the camera had stopped rolling he turned to Brian, gripping his heavily distended belly, and sighed.

"I'm gonna get huge." He moaned, Brian nervously looking anywhere but his friend. "I'm gonna get so fat, this was a mistake."

"Well...That's not the worst thing in the world. I don't think it was a mistake."

Roger grinned, putting a hand on Brian's thin chest. "I was joking, Brian, loosen up."

Through the entire day, Brian noticed the way even when he was less stuffed his belly still stuck out by quite a lot. Though by the next day his stomach was empty, not nearly as distended but instead soft and bouncy which drove him up the wall when he took his shirt off to change into a t-shirt that showed off his pooch of tummy.

Roger didn't seem to mind as he didn't mention it, but he wasn't convinced he was aware of his sudden weight gain from gorging daily on the richest and creamiest foods.

After the first month of filming for the show every other day and staying in increasingly better hotel rooms, Roger truly let himself go. He would begin the show, eat and cook all day, and then have Brian take him back to their hotel room only to eat a light snack or drink. The gluttonous behavior was showing on him very quickly as he began to fill out even his baggiest clothes.

One pair, in particular, Roger's favorite pants, were a complete struggle to even get past his thighs. When he finally squeezed them past and managed, somehow, to button them they didn't last long. When he stood, Brian right in front of him waiting for him to get dressed, his button undid itself quickly which exposed the soft bottom of his belly. The camera-man could have burst into flames as Roger looked down, pulling at his spread open jeans trying to pull them back down.

"Do you...Need help?" Brian asked while Roger sat on the bed. He did and laid on his back while his friend pulled the pants from his lower half. The motion of the jerking caused Roger's belly to move gently which Brian attempted not to notice. Once they were off, Brian ended up lending him a pair of pants that seemed to be big enough as they didn't even fit  _him._  

The jeans were a bit long, and he wasn't able to zip them over his plump belly and thighs, but they were good enough until he could get another pair. That was one of the hardest days at work and filming his friend. Keeping the camera still while he sweat, trying to keep his arousal to himself, was almost impossible as he was stuffing himself until he couldn't consume another bite daily.

The clothing situation during shooting was becoming an issue and it was clear. His trousers would dig into his under-belly and his shirts had begun to tighten around his plump torso. Eventually, he was showing up to work in pants he refused to admit didn't fit and just left unzipped and unbuttoned with his shirt hopefully covering his little problem.

Every day of seeing his friend practically fattening up right in front of him had resulted in some intense feelings, feelings that he couldn't contain one day when Roger was laying down after a particularly filling day. He'd removed his pants and shirt, exposing his chubby, round belly and soft thighs to Brian who was attempting to change his own clothes and not stare.

"Brian? Can I ask you something weird?" Roger moaned, belching softly as he spoke. Brian turned to see his friend, not fully having gotten into his own pajama's, and turned crimson when he saw how he was dressed on the second bed.

"Uh, sure, Rog." He replied while he pulled a shirt over his lean torso.

"Can you...?" He asked, rubbing his belly slightly. The hint was taken and the camera-man nodded, approaching his friend before sitting on the bed next to him. 

Roger groaned when he was moved slightly from Brian sitting, placing a hand on his tummy that the other man's hand replaced and began gently rubbing. The blonde pulled his head back in pleasure and slight discomfort as his friend applied pressure and continued to rub circles into his firm, but the somewhat doughy, middle.

They continued like this for a while until Brian raised his hand to Roger's undefined jaw, sliding his fingers over his structure. Neither said a word as he leaned down, kissing his friend gently until he kissed back with a smile. The couple cuddled for the rest of the night, Brian's hand over Roger's torso rubbing his bloated stomach.

Over the course of the show, Roger's weight only continued to climb and now he knew how much it drove his, now, boyfriend insane. On days where they were both in a rather good mood, Roger would take his time lapping up desserts or  _accidentally_ drip food onto his fingers, being forced to slide his tongue over his hand to clean them. He always knew this got Brian hot and bothered and it was very obvious by the way he would be quite shakey and desperate to get Roger away from the rest of the crew.

Between filming, Brian and Roger had made an agreement that if they had a break from the show that Brian would be allowed to stuff him with whatever he pleased. From sweets to dinner foods, Roger would be fed until he couldn't budge and could only hiccup or belch while his belly was rubbed. This was great to keep him from getting too thin when the show was on an off-season, and even better for their relationship as they both adored their roles in the bedroom.

Roger never minded growing out of clothes, it was more of an award for all of his hard work as a chef and boyfriend. He would always wear the clothes until he physically couldn't wear them anymore as to tease Brian, and it always worked.

Out of the show, Brian and Roger had no idea so many things could have come out of it. They loved their job's and loved each other, loving the food and belly rubs Brian was happy to give out just as much.


	8. Something More Interesting (C:Rogerina,feeding, button popping, growing out of clothes, female weight gain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogerina and Brian are a couple, and Brian enjoys feeding his girlfriend quite often.  
> (HARDLY ANY PLOT)

Brian and Rogerina were more of a romantic couple.

The two would go out to fancy dinners every few weeks, enjoying their company together as a pair and taking in every drink of each other they could. Brian's favorite part of taking her out was the way she would get flustered and embarrassed when he would spoon feed her desserts, as he always did. She loved this, but she hated to admit it. When the pair would return home they would snuggle or take a bath together with champagne and lots of bubbles.

Most nights they would lie together until they fell asleep or even stay up in bed just grazing each other's flesh while watching the TV. 

One night, they'd gone out to their usual eatery and enjoyed their romantic evening. When dessert came, Brian attempted to follow through with the usual stunt by scooping up a spoon-full of brownie and leaned in to give it to her. She turned bright pink and leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs.

"Can we...Take that home instead?" She asked quietly, uncrossing her legs and sliding a hand up his thigh sensually after leaning in a bit. 

Brian nodded with a slight smile, taking the check and grabbing a take out box. When they returned home, she quickly entered the bedroom and shut the door, leaving Brian in the living room by himself. He waited for a moment before knocking on the door, getting no reply.

"Baby girl?" He called out, a smile on his face. He heard a noise and entered the room where he found the lights dimmed and his girlfriend in lingerie on their bed. Her long blonde hair was in pigtails high on her head, and her bra and panties matched the bows in a light pink color with lace. She looked beautiful, and he shut the door behind him. He'd begun to undress before she stopped him, waving her hand.

"Don't. Wear the suit, and bring that over here." She commanded with a grin, pointing at the take out box in his hand.

He complied with her demands and crawled onto the bed, quickly scooping her up and placing her on his lap. She cried in enthusiasm as he did this and coiled her arms around his neck and got herself into a comfortable position on his thighs as he sat against the head of the bed. 

"What are we doing tonight, Miss Taylor?" Brian purred as he traced her bra. "Will it be the cuffs tonight or something a bit more interesting?"

She pondered over it for a moment before taking the container and placing it in front of her, opening it and taking out the spoon inside. Brian watched with curious eyes as she slid the spoon into her mouth, licking it clean from whipped cream and brownie crumbs.

"Okay...So something more interesting."

Brian took the spoon and scooped a healthy portion of brownie, sliding it into her mouth when she stuck out her tongue. It was delicious and still warm, and she relished in the flavor. Rogerina bent down and kissed all over her boyfriend's neck, leaving behind wet spots to which he pulled her back and continued to feed her.

She moaned under the second bite as it was even yummier the second time around. 

Brian continued to spoon-feed her, eventually neglecting the spoon and using his hands to satisfy her mouthful after mouthful. After a while of this, she had gotten thirsty and Brian ran to fetch her a glass of milk. When he returned she was happily rubbing her full belly.

When Brian picked Rogerina up this time, it was a bit more of a struggle as she moaned under the touch as her full, bloated stomach jostled painfully. Though when she was back on, he realized how nice it felt to have her on his thighs. She gulped the milk down as her boyfriend held it steadily, taking a break when she was a quarter done with the glass.

They took a short break for her to catch her breath, occasionally hiccuping or letting out small burps which she turned redder each time and apologized. Brian thought this was adorable and giggled each time which only made her more embarrassed.

By the time she'd finished both the brownie and the glass of milk, she was miserably stuffed and quite drowsy. Her normally thin stomach pooched out over her panties, and she sat back between her boyfriend's legs with her head resting on his stomach.

Brian gently caressed her firm middle with one hand and ran his other through her hair lightly, feeling her twitch each time he pressed down a bit. She was quickly falling asleep in a comfortable position but turned sleepily to meet Brian's gaze.

"I liked that...It was nice." She mumbled with a smile.

"Me too, baby," Brian agreed, placing both of his hands over her belly. "do you think you'd wanna do it again?"

Rogerina nodded carefully before taking one of his hands, kissing it, before resting her head against Brian's thigh and soon began dreaming.

From then on Rogerina no longer indulged on sweets in the restaurant, they brought it home so Brian could feed it to her as long and slow as he wished. Over the weeks, the couple would order a large dessert, seemingly getting bigger every time, and go home to dine in peace. Rogerina would be seated on his lap and he would indulge her in the rich treats followed by slow, sleepy sex or a belly rub when she was particularly full.

All the dining had clearly begun to show as her belly peeked outward and her thighs grew larger, resulting in a curvey structure they both quite enjoyed rubbing. She was growing heavier on Brian's lap and soon was unable to pick her up as easily as he used to, needing her to give him some help instead of flinging her over his thighs.

Rogerina loved to tease him about her weight gain because of just how flustered it made him when she would grab or touch her newly added pudge. She would sit on the couch or in the kitchen, running her hands over her plumped waist or thighs. When she'd begun to grow out of her smaller, more form-fitting, clothes, she would wear those around the house often. Her belly would be exposed from the tight camisole or uncomfortable panties that clung to her figure.

"I think we're gonna need to go clothes shopping." She said one day at breakfast when she noticed her button was hardly containing her newly added weight. Brian turned a bright red and nodded, gulping down a swig of coffee in an attempt to keep his cool.

This failed, however, when after breakfast she stood and her jeans couldn't take it anymore, bouncing open to expose her plush lower stomach. Rogerina looked down in embarrassment and set her plate down, attempting to re-button her slacks without success. 

"I don't think..." Brian cleared his throat while keeping strong eye contact with his mug of coffee. "I don't think those are gonna button again."

Rogerina nodded with a grin, unzipping the rest of her fly and sighing in relief from the pressure being lifted. 

"Well, since these are useless now..." She grinned and made herself another plate of eggs and bacon, chowing down quickly as Brian watched her fill her stomach. When her shirt began to ride up, even more, exposing her belly button, Brian had begun to stare unashamedly.

Rogerina sighed, leaning back and running her hand over her belly that still had some softness to it. 

"We're gonna need new chairs soon if I keep this up!" She moaned as she let out a few hiccups.

Brian came closer, placing a hand over her belly and pushed down which caused her to painfully sigh. Rogerina continued to eat until she could hardly get up, needing Brian's assistance. When she was up, Brian took her to the bedroom where she laid down and relaxed with her distended belly now completely exposed under her ill-fitting shirt.

"Baby, you're gonna need an entirely new wardrobe." Brian cooed as he laid next to her, running his hands over her light stretchmarks covering her hips.

She nodded, pulling her pants down as far as she could to get a bit more air. 

"Ugh, I'm gonna burst out of these, can you help?" Rogerina asked as Brian complied quickly, helping her wiggle out of her tight jeans. When she was finally out, her boyfriend wondered how she even got them on in the first place. The seams were practically on their last leg, and it was a miracle she  _didn't_ bust out of them.

He sat up and she slowly climbed on top, straddling him as he traced his fingers over every curve and stretch mark on her body. He took particularly took interest in her doughy tummy which he pressed between his fingers lovingly before moving on to her breasts, unbuttoning her bra in a swift move.

Apart of her recent gains has been her breasts, and they too seemed to have been getting a bit too big for any bra she owned, which was just an added bonus for him. She really would be needing a new wardrobe, as none of her pants had been fitting her, nor her shirts. Rogerina had been reduced to wearing skirts that were quite loose on her but were getting tighter as the days went by and each stuffing session went as well. By the look of it, her panties she'd worn on their first stuffing date had begun to wear thin.

Within weeks she had gone from quite thin, to quite plump and round. Perfect for cuddles and running your hands over, as she was quite squishy and soft.

Brian loved his little baby and her curves, he also adored going clothes shopping for her when she burst out of her more form-fitting clothing or became too grown to button her jeans. He loved feeding her until she couldn't move, and relied on Brian to serve her by hand or by spoon, and she loved every second of it.

They both wondered what the future held for them, especially when Brian had begun to feed Rogerina in a more public setting which ravaged them both sexually from the stares and glances they received, only fuel to them. No matter what, they were glad they had each other, all they needed now was more dessert and a few sizes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda wrote this out of boredom and it didnt take long, so sorry if it sucks. also follow my twitter if u ever wanna dm or just see what im up to @deerfreddie


	9. Headfirst Slide (C:Soda Bloat, Roger Soda Bloat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian are friends, but soon Roger seems to be busting out of his clothes.  
> (can be taken as maylor.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this fic, C. this one's for you, you little pervert! hope this meets your kinky standards <3

Brian and Roger were best friends.

At least once a night every week the friend's would set up a night full of soda, snacks, movies and video games they would rent for a night in. Brian always made sure to get the drinks and treats Roger loved, such as the previously mentioned soda and chips, as he would be hungry after work. Roger always appreciated this and would dig right in, most nights drinking multiple cans of soda's and as many snacks as he could until he came too full, most of the time not even realizing he was until they paused for a break.

Over the weeks, Roger's tolerance for how much soda he could drink and treats he could eat was increasing quickly as they had more than one night a week where they would hang out. The blonde worked as a waiter at a more than uptight restaurant while Brian was a pizza delivery man. This meant he could often bring over a pizza or two for their special nights, and it was even better that way as he could also bring two-liters with him.

Brian had begun to notice the way Roger began to shift more as he went into the night, getting increasingly uncomfortable in his sitting position until he eventually just stood in defeat.

"You good, dude?" Brian asked, placing his controller down.

Roger sighed, holding back a small burp that he covered with his fist. "Yeah, my stomach just hurts a little." He confessed, placing a hand over his somewhat swollen belly.

"Do you need me to take you home?

Roger shook his head, sitting on the couch and carefully running a circle into his belly.

"Just gimme a sec."

So he gave him a sec, and soon he was ready to play again with a new can of fruit soda. Through the game he would continue to let out small burps here and there, attempting to keep them to himself without success. With each one he would accompany it with a small ' _Excuse me_ ' or something similar.

By the end of the night, he'd drank nearly two boxes of soda, and eaten a full bag of chips himself. His stomach had bloated into a nice little bump on his figure, and it was awfully cute. Roger was sleepily dozing off near midnight, as usual when he spent the night and they'd over-indulged, so Brian left him to rest.

Over the next weeks, they more frequently had nights like this and it was becoming more of a struggle for Roger to fit into his work pants as his waistline crept outward from all of the calories consumed in a single night. It was completely obvious, and even more so one night when Roger was once again over for a movie night.

He was set back on the couch when he was polishing off his fifth soda of the night, which meant he'd have many more as five was a low number, and had begun to feel a belly ache coming on. Roger sighed and rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore it and keep his attention on the movie, but soon it became harder as his waistband dug into his bloated flesh.

"Are you..." Brian's face went red when he saw how tight his pants were now after three-weeks of watching them shrinking. "Okay, Rog?"

Roger was going to reply, but as he released a large belch, his pants button came with it. They heard a tiny, soft noise as the button settled in the carpet and Roger went crimson red, as did Brian. The blonde attempted to pull his shirt over his belly to cover the damage he'd done, but it rode up no matter what he did.

"Uh," Roger mumbled, keeping one hand on his belly. "I guess I should cut back a little on the sodas..."

Brian stared, still in slight disbelief, and leaned forward to help Roger with his problem. He placed a hand on his firm belly, feeling just how full he was. Apparently, the answer was incredibly, and when he pressed down it forced him to belch which only caused him more embarrassment.

Brian helped sooth his belly ache and even helped fully unzip his trousers so he could breathe a bit better, to which he appreciated greatly. The red marks on his rounded tummy were more than proof of his growth, that and how much bigger he is than he was less than a couple of weeks ago.

Roger sighed deeply, occasionally holding back small burps, as Brian rubbed his belly for him. He even got to rub his thighs a bit with permission, and soon Roger was sleepily thanking his friend for helping him.

"What are we gonna do with your trousers?" Brian asked, resting his head on his friend's chest with a smile.

"I guess I'll have to get a size up tomorrow..." He thought about it for a moment. "Or a few sizes if we keep having nights like this..."

Brian grinned, running his finger over his partner's chubby cheeks.

"I think you should wear these for a few more days...Just to make sure they don't fit."

Roger agreed cheekily, attempting to zip his jeans without success. He was simply too big and bloated to zip them even a little. It wouldn't be long before he couldn't even get them over his thighs.

"You're probably gonna have to cut yourself out of them if you keep pigging out like this." Brian cooed, pinching a part of Roger's doughy belly.

He nodded with a sigh, placing his hands over his cheeks to feel how soft they'd gotten. Brian's hands replaced his instead and pinched his light cheeks happily.

"You're filling out nicely, though." He complimented, feeling his partner's cheeks warm.

"I think I'll have to get a few new shirts too... I don't think I'm gonna fit into mine anymore." Roger bent over to finish his half-drunk soda, Brian essentially watching his stomach expand in front of him.

"I'll save that problem for another day," He held back a belch as he placed a hand on his belly. "for now, I'll just have a few more of these..."


	10. Sweet Tooth (Roger Taylor feeding, feeding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger loves sweets and candies more than any other food, and Brian is more than happy to deliver these treats to him. Over time, the sweets not only increase his weight, but give him cavities. Brian, caring for his boyfriend, attempts to take care of the situation. If only Roger would listen...  
> (UPLOADED AS SINGLE FIC, PLEASE GO KUDOS IT AS WELL AS IT IS THE SAME FIC BUT ON ITS OWN)

Roger had a bit of a sweet tooth.

If he had the option of solely eating candies, cake, and sweets he would take it and never look back. Most of his meals were forced down in await and hope for a dessert or treat, and he never left the house without a small bag of sweets in his pocket or backpack. Brian had no problem with indulging his sugary habit and more often than not made sure his partner had eaten a regular meal as to not fill up on trash.

Roger was quite plump, as most of the time he would eat calorie filled fatty foods, which Brian loved even more. He loved feeding his lover and making sure he went to bed with a warm, stuffed, belly full of desserts. When they'd first met, Roger was a bit pudgy but as the relationship ran on and Brian made his lover delicious treats to his liking, sometimes even hand feeding them to him, he quickly packed on the pounds that made him so cuddly and sweet.

Neither minded the weight, in fact with every pound he gained Brian would take him out on a special trip to the store and allowed him to buy any amount of sweets he desired, no matter what they were. Roger appreciated every trip he'd be taken on and showed it to his partner whenever he could, always making sure to offer some of his desserts to Brian, which he often refused.

Things had begun to slow down, though, when Brian had begun to notice the way he wasn't eating like he used to. Instead of chowing down and enjoying his plate of food or desserts, he would chew carefully and meticulously. Roger seemed to be in pain with every chew and it made him nervous, was his cooking bad or was he suffering?

"Are you okay, baby?" Brian asked at dinner, watching as Roger struggled to bite down on a fork full of cake.

"Yeah, I'm good," Roger replied gently. He then carefully transferred his mouthful to the other side of his mouth.

Brian glared at him before leaning forward in his chair against the dinner table. "Okay...So then why are you chewing like that?"

Roger shrugged his shoulders and kept his gaze away from his boyfriend who was practically staring into his soul at this point.

"Roger...Why are you chewing like that?" 

This time, he looked back. He placed his hand on his cheek and set down his fork, giving a miserable look to Brian as he whimpered. Brian went forward to help him before placing his arm on to Roger's back sympathetically.

"I've had a toothache recently, and it won't go away." He whined, pressing down on his cheek.

"Oh...Well, open your mouth," Brian told with a slight smile as he was thankful it wasn't anything major. "I'll check it out."

Roger hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth, his eyes traveling to the ceiling. Brian looked in, using his hands to keep his jaw open. At first, he saw nothing. Then as he looked towards the back of his mouth he saw small spots in the indents of his teeth. Nothing major, but enough to warrant a visit to the dentist.

"Oh, it's just some cavities. You'll live." Brian smiled before running his hand over Roger's jaw as carefully as he could as to not place pressure on his aching teeth. 

The blonde man grimaced and placed his head into the others' hands, allowing him to run his thumb over his cheeks. 

"Does that mean I'm going to the dentist?" He asked, receiving a nod. "That fucking  _sucks_..."

"But!" Brian exclaimed, placing a finger in the air. "I bet they'll give you a lollipop if you're good." He grinned, pinching Roger's soft jawline while they both giggled.

Roger, being an ex-dental student, knew better than to let a few cavities get to him. However, when Brian decided to restrict his sugar consumption, things changed a bit. Instead of getting a treat after dinner he would receive a piece of sugar-free gum and something nice in the bedroom to make up for it while they awaited Roger's appointment in the coming week.

The gum and special favors in bed were nice, but not nice enough as now Brian even halted their stuffing sessions as it was only going to make his cavities worse. Roger attempted to sneak his way in by saying they could do it with dinner foods but salt heavy foods made Roger's stomach upset so Brian didn't even consider it.

He somehow managed to wait the full week until the dentist visit and when they arrived Roger's toothache had become worse from chewing on the side of his mouth where his issues were. His cheek was slightly puffed out, more than usual, and red. 

When they were called back into the room, Roger sat in the chair while Brian held his hand.

"Good morning, Mr.Taylor! How are we?" The dentist asked with a smile.

Roger placed his hand against his jaw carefully, giving a pathetic look toward the doctor.

"My mouth just hurts, is all." He mumbled, getting a soft pat on the hand from Brian.

"He's just got a few cavities, that's all," Brian explained to give his partner a break and not put himself through any more pain.

"Oh, dear. Eating too many sweets?" The doctor smiled once again, this time annoying Roger a bit more. When his weight or his sweet-tooth was teased by Brian, it was fine but this was his dentist and he wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah, maybe." Brian shrugged, seeing how Roger was becoming frustrated as quickly as he always did.

They cut the small talk and Brian was told to exit the room while Roger was worked on as to give the dentist room, and he sat out in the waiting room patiently as he could, occasionally shuffling around the room to pass the time. The appointment lasted around an hour, but he didn't exactly keep time so he wasn't sure.

Once Roger was out, his cheeks were swollen, red, and full of cotton. He was also a bit loopy, so when he saw Brian, hands on his cheeks, he grinned sweetly which showed off the white buds of fluff stuffing his face.

"Hey, Rog," Brian cooed as he stifled a giggle. "feeling better?"

"Mhm...Yeah, I bled...A  _lot."_   He patted his chubby, fluffed up, cheeks with a bright smile. Roger walked forward, pressing his face against Brian's chest gently. "My gums are weak..." 

"I can see that, babe. You look super cute with your cheeks all puffy." 

Roger pushed his hands against his boyfriend's chest, one hand traveling to his plush belly.

"Well, that's because," He leaned in before cupping his hands to his mouth, but not nearly close to Brian's ear. "you  _like_ it like  _that._ "   

"Uh, sure, hon." Laughed Brian, patting his partner on the shoulder with a wide smile as he snickered at his loopy haze.

Roger was close behind while Brian signed off on the paperwork and handed over their insurance card, the nurse scanning it and handing it back.

"The swelling in his cheeks should go down by tomorrow, and the anesthesia should wear off by later today." The nurse explained while holding a pen between her fingers. "For now, he should avoid sweet foods  _and_ cold ones, his teeth will be sensitive."

Roger peeked his head out from behind his partner, his brow furrowed in confusion. "The swelling isn't gonna go down, I eat a lot that's just my face..."

Brian went a vibrant crimson red as soon he said this and he quickly put his hand up to shush him. "Hey, Rog, let's not, huh?"

The intoxicated man closed his eyes and nodded, giving an 'ok' sign with his fingers. "Oh, right...Our  _Secrets_."

Once they had exited the dentistry, thankfully Roger not giving out any more clues of their private life and their bedroom business, and entered the car Roger had begun to get a bit tired. He repeatedly tried to unbuckle Brian's belt while he drove, the man being forced to slap his hands away while his boyfriend drunkenly giggled next to him.

"You're gonna make us crash, and you can't even open your mouth to do anything!" He shouted with a grin, patting off his hands for the fourth time.

"I'm hungry..." Roger mumbled before placing his hands back onto his swollen cheeks.

"Well...I can help you with that. What do you want?"

He thought about it for a moment, certainly reflecting on his choices as shown by a finger tapping on his chin.

"Ice cream."

"Baby," Brian cautioned. "you can't eat sweets  _or_ cold things. It'll hurt your teeth."

Roger was clearly frustrated but settled or a small cooked meal of chicken back at their house.

Watching a man with gauze stuffed into his already chubby cheeks, along with pain in his teeth, attempting to eat chicken was absolutely incredible. Brian saw as he sleepily chewed his meal carefully, wincing when it hit the spot in his teeth just worked on, with his mouth wide open awkwardly. Occasionally he would need to take a sip of water which was understandable as his mouth was dried, but the water only made his pain worse which made Brian feel quite bad.

After his meal, Brian guided him to the couch where he took the gauze out and looked around his mouth where the fillings had been placed. His gums were swelled and red as was expected when you hardly floss, and his cheeks were just as puffy without the gauze in as they were  _with_ it in from not only swelling but Roger simply having a rounded out face from being chubby.

It was only later into the day after Roger had woken from a nap that the anesthetic had mostly worn off, bringing him back down to earth. When he woke his mouth was throbbing terribly and his head ached.

He placed his hands onto his cheeks once again before he pressed down, feeling pain shoot through his teeth as he did so.

"Fuck," Roger mumbled with a grimace. "my face is  _so_ big..."

Brian entered the room and smiled, sitting next to the pained man. "How we feelin', champ?"

Roger gave him a glare. "You said they'd give me a lollipop," He groaned. "you  _so_ lied."

"Well, soon you'll be able to eat as many lollies as you want!"

The blonde's hand traveled to his soft belly, running his hand over the curve of his torso. "Yeah...But..."

"Soon, very soon." Brian leaned forward, running his fingers over his lover's round belly as well which caused both of their faces to go red.

 

Soon, very soon, apparently wasn't really working for Roger. After only a few days he'd begun to snack here and there, attempting to chew carefully as to not cause any further damage. Though it hurt and caused his teeth to ache from the recent work, he found it to be worth it even if he  _was_  sneaking it behind Brian's back. He didn't see it as sneaking, as he was a grown man and could make his own decisions, he saw it more like a freedom of a person. He had freedom, and he was a person. Therefore, he could eat as many sweets as he desired.

After a week of this Roger and Brian were having dinner in their kitchen and after the meal, Roger asked if he could have a slice of cake. Brian hesitated but figured it had been enough time for his fillings to become less irritated and cut himself and his partner a slice of the cake.

"Okay, if this hurts we have to stop eating it, deal?" Brian negotiated, brows raised.

"Totally, yeah." Roger agreed, putting his hands out to which his partner placed the plate of creamy cake in his hands.

Both of them dug into their dessert, Brian slowly eating as to pace himself while Roger went right in. This was clearly a mistake on his part, and as soon as he bit into the sweet his back teeth began to throb with pain. Through the week he'd only licked carefully or slowly chewed his desserts as to not irritate his gums or teeth, but now that he was fully biting down, he realized his error.

Roger flinched in pain out of instinct, getting Brian's attention.

"Does it hurt? Rog, I told you if it hurts-"

"It doesn't hurt. It's just it's cold..." Roger interrupted as he slid his fork through his lips to collect the remaining whipped cream. Brian stepped forward, placing his plate down and taking Roger's fork from him. He cut off a chunk of his partner's slice and held it out for him patiently.

"Okay, open your mouth." Brian requested and Roger obliged before he slid the fork in.

The cut of the treat was quite large and there was no avoiding chewing on the side of his mouth where the pain emitted from. Once he bit down, it was clear by the look on his face that it was causing him pain, and Brian furrowed his brow in frustration and dissatisfaction.

"You're so fucking stubborn, Rog. It hurts doesn't it?" He asked and received a nod in reply. Brian grabbed his plate, holding it under Roger's chin. "Spit it out, you're gonna make it worse."

Roger did as asked and spat out all of the cake in his mouth onto his plate before settling his hand across his cheek in distress.

Brian leaned against their oven and stared him down until Roger looked away in guilt as he groaned heavily while rolling his shoulders.

"Don't look at me like that, babe, you're gonna make me feel bad."

"Well," Brian huffed, putting his hands out. "if you weren't so stubborn..."

Roger grumbled which only caused a bit more pain in his teeth which forced him to cut it short. He was prized for being headstrong even if it wasn't the best option, but he knew how frustrated it would make his partner if he continued to ruin the fine dental work he'd gotten which would only result in another trip to the doctors.

"Fine, I guess I'll wait until it's healed..." Roger finally said after a long silence.

Brian grinned and scooped his torso up in his arms before giving him a lovely kiss on the forehead. Roger smiled back and together they went to the bedroom for some vanilla, old-fashioned, boring lovemaking without any food to complete the romantic evening.

Roger attempted to stick to his promise and stay away from sweets and all of his favorite treats as he'd sworn to do, and every so often through the next two weeks of healing, Brian would bring him sugar-free candies to lick on in the meantime which he appreciated greatly.

Once Brian had examined his teeth after the two weeks and declared if he wouldn't feel any pain biting into a lollipop, he would be okay to have a few sweets. Roger bit into the lolli as soon as he had it in his hands and felt no pain which excited both him and his lover greatly.

The pair celebrated by, of course, going out and buying every one of Roger's favorite sweets. This included chocolates, a large strawberry and whipped cream cake, ice cream, and as many small bags of candies he wanted. He was forced to wait until they got home to dig into his new candy pile but when they returned, it was worth it. The pair immediately headed into the bedroom and Roger was like a child at Christmas in the sense that he was just, if not more, excited.

Roger waited as patiently as he could for Brian to set up and grab a fork, but eventually, he became tired of waiting and instead began to use his fingers to wipe whipped cream off of the cake lying next to him. It was worth the wait of two weeks as it was just as delicious and sugary as he'd hoped.

When Brian entered again, seeing his partner sitting up in bed licking whipped cream off of his fingers, he grinned and climbed on the bed along with him.

"You're starting without me?" He scoffed playfully. "I can't say I'm surprised, you did wait all that time..." 

Brian was now stalling and slid the sweets away from his lover who rolled his eyes and laid down on his back, grumbling about Brian being annoying. They began soon after that with a bit more light teasing and cuddling, making sure Roger was ready and prepared to have a stomach ache later in case his tolerance dropped within the past weeks. He certainly was and even welcomed the idea.

They began with the smaller sweets such as the candy bars and candies before moving on to the cake after some light belly rubs to make more room. The large cake was far too much to handle in one sitting but they were both determined to try, Roger's belly becoming painfully full quite quickly from the richness of each sweet.

By the end of the stuffing, Roger was packed to the brim and his shirt had pulled itself over his tummy with no possibility of pulling it back down. Brian comforted him by complimenting him on how good of a job he'd done along with countless kisses and snuggles, which only made his lover moan in discomfort from the movement.

"Did that satisfy your sweet tooth?" Brian asked as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's swollen midsection.

"Maybe...Now, what's for dessert?..." He asked with a wolfish grin.


End file.
